


Chance Encounters

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas Time, Convention Manager, F/M, Hidden Feelings, Jensen is Single, Reader Insert, Supernatural Conventions, Workaholic Reader, fluff ending, holiday spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: You're the event planner at a prestigious hotel. He's a well known actor. Your job depends on how well this convention goes. You can't let anything distract you, but just the sight of Jensen's green eyes has you forgetting your name. Will the convention be a success, and will Jensen feel the same?





	1. Bells Are Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream last night, and really wanted to write it down as a story! Hope you enjoy, and as always, thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear any comments, questions or ideas!

You could hear the sound of church bells ringing off in the distance, even more pronounced and spirited during the holiday time. Clutching your wool coat closer to your body, you watched as your breath turned to steam the second it left your body. It was another frosty day, with snow starting to blanket the busy streets.

As you stood off to the side of the entrance to the grand hotel, you watched as people raced to and fro, their arms struggling to hold all of their purchases. Christmas spirit seemed forgotten to these people in favor of finding the best deal. Christmas used to be your favorite time, but working with people on a daily basis had turned your thoughts jaded. Even more so now that you had no family to share the holidays with. 

Sighing, you went back inside, back into the bustle of a busy, but elegant grand foyer of the prestigious hotel you were employed by. It was the Park Plaza hotel, an old pile of stones and marble that has been standing since the early 1900's. Gilded frames lined the walls,proudly displaying it's claim to fame, with all the famous celebrities that have graced it's rooms over the years. People in fur coats, and jewels worth more than your life savings pushed by, their perfume making you gag as they had wait staff bring along their luggage.

"Y/N, why did we book this convention? It doesn't suit our guests at all!" The manager of the hotel exclaimed as he came rushing towards you as fast as his pot belly would allow. "I'm afraid it's going to frighten off all our other guests. we will be the laughing stock of the luxury hotels!"

You had been worried about that too. But you had been assigned with making the hotel's convention circuit bigger and better than it had ever been. And you had been assured this convention was a step in the right direction. "It's only for three days. It will be fine." You assured him, as you undid your scarf and coat, handing them to Bob, one of the busy bellboys as you made your way back to your sanctuary. 

Past the gold crusted elevators, into a long hallway, you saw the signs being placed all around, people hustling to make sure everything would be ready for check in tonight. The doors to the grand ballroom were open, and you paused for a moment, watching as row after row of chairs were placed in the giant space. The workers from the convention were busy building their stage, and you could only shake your head at the strange background they were building. 

This convention was for a TV show, one you had never heard of. But that didn't surprise you. Your job gave you little time for a social life, and usually you were falling into bed, not watching the newest TV shows, news, anything. Pulling out your phone, you made a note in your calendar to at least look up the show before the convention officially started tomorrow. "Miss Y/L/N? We have all the posters placed, and the green room is set up. We will bring all the refreshments early in the morning. Is there anything else you need?" Asked Maureen, your right hand lady.

"I'm just going to do another quick walk through, check the schedule once again. Why don't you take some time off, have a nice dinner." You told her, and she gave you a grateful smile. As soon as she walked away, you made your way to where the convention staff was busy setting up their ticket station, with a mixture of different colored wristbands. 

"Is everything going okay?" You asked them, and the show runner, Gary, came up to you. 

"Yes. This is the smoothest running set up so far. Thank you for that. And thank you again for donating part of the motel's earnings to the boys charities. They really appreciated it." He told you.

"It's the least we could do during the holiday season. Especially since they took time out to do a convention two weeks before Christmas." You said, wondering how two boys could have this big of a draw. Imagining two, pimply faced boys, scrawny with their voices breaking.

"I'm really excited for this one. It's our biggest line up yet, and we actually talked Jensen and Jared into being here all three days! They've also decided that their autograph sales on all three days will go to charity too." He told you, before he was pulled away by one of his associates.

Glancing at your clock, you noticed that registration was starting in less than two hours. Checking your list once again, you breathed a sigh of relief when you noticed most everything had been done. Making your way back up the hallway, you were surprised to see fans had already started lining up along the walls. You wereshocked to see they ranged anywhere from tweens, to older woman, with some men thrown in for good measure. You listened as they welcomed each other, acting as old friends that hadn't seen each other in years. It was nothing like the normal conventions you ran, and you were curious to see how the rest of the weekend turned out. 

Making your way back to the main lobby, you watched as a new variety of guests made their way to the front desk. Mixed in with the fur, and the expensive clothes, were giggling women with curious symbols etched onto their t-shirts, or faces of strange men. It was an interesting mixture, and you could see some of the older patrons giving the other, new guests curious glances.

"I hope you're right about this. If not, it's your job on the line." Brian, the manager wheezed, as he wiped the sweat from his face. You stared at him in distaste. He might be your boss, but you had never cared for the man, especially since he had made a pass at you less than a week ago. After you had turned him down, he had started complaining about everything you did, and you knew he was looking for one reason to sack your ass.

"I think it will go great." You said, crossing your fingers, hoping you were right. Truthfully, you loved your job, loved bringing new and exciting things to the hotel, to your beloved city. And this, a Supernatural Convention, was your biggest, and riskiest one yet.

"It better." He threatened, just as one of the front desk staff waived you over. 

"Y/N, this is Richard Speight Jr. And Rob Benedict. They are the main hosts for the convention." Bella said, her eyes lighting up at the actors in front of her.

"Hi." The one with amazing blue eyes said, holding out his hand. "Usually we stay in separate hotels from the convention, but I'm glad they put us up in this one. I've always wanted to stay here."

"Don't hog her." Richard said, pushing Rob out of the way, taking your hand. "We heard you are the wonderful lady in charge of the whole thing."

"I am. Let's have Bob, the bellboy, take your items to your room, and I'll show you around."

Agreeing, they followed you, one on each side, as you took them back down the hallway, smiling as the fans grew excited over the two men. "Of course I will show you all the hidden hallways. But I thought you might enjoy seeing the main area first. Especially since it's not that busy yet."

You took them into the main ballroom, watching as Rob made his way to the stage, looking at the musical instruments, and sound system. "We partnered with your convention staff, to create a wonderful sound system. We already had many of the speakers and stuff set up." You explained, as Rob stared up into the ceiling.

"Rob is a musician, and will be singing most of the weekend. So it's important to him that he has the right system." Richard told you.

Rob came bounding off the stage. "Wow, this is the best system ever! I can't wait for our concert on Saturday!"

You blushed a little. "We try hard to make everything as wonderful as possible."

After showing them the green room, and the hidden hallways, you left them to make their way to their rooms, while you went to yours. Your first year on the job, you had tried keeping an apartment, but soon cobwebs and dust had filled it with how busy you were. Instead, the hotel had offered a suit on the main floor, off to the side, and you had accepted. 

It was small, with a tiny sitting room, a bedroom and a bathroom, but it served it's purpose. Toeing off your sensible flats, you collapsed onto one of your plush chairs, pulling out your tablet. After ordering a simple room service meal of soup, you turned your attention back to work. Typing in Supernatural, you waited to see what pulled up. You had done a little research when you had first booked this convention, knowing it was the longest running syfy show. You knew it had a huge, and passionate fan base, but that was about it.

Scrolling through pages of fan stories, and news articles, you stopped when you came to a picture of the two leading men. "They are definitely not boys." You thought to yourself, staring at the two extremely handsome men. They were both in their thirties, and it said that the taller one Jared, was happily married with two wonderful children. But it was Jensen that drew you to him, with his green eyes, and plump lips. Not much was written down, except that he lived between Vancouver and Austin, his relationship with his girlfriend of ten years ending about a year ago.

Hearing the knock signaling the arrival of your food, you turned the tablet off, thinking that you were going to have your hands full with these two. While they seemed nice, especially since they were giving time up for charity, you wondered if it was an act. If they were truly as nice as they seemed. Or if they were another set of self absorbed actors, that thought they were better than anyone else.

Thinking the last one was probably closest to the truth, you figured your weekend would probably be that much harder, making sure they had everything their spoiled hearts could desire. But it made you sad, knowing that these men those fans idolized probably didn't even care about them at all.


	2. Bundle Up

After your quick dinner, you headed back to the convention area, smiling as you once again walked through the lobby. But this time, instead of seeing the fancy ladies, you saw people in jeans and flannel, or shirts promoting the love of their show. Instead of the stuffy atmosphere you were used to, it was light hearted, and friendly.

Smiling at a couple of people that waved at you, you made your way past their long lines to the front, where the rest of your crew stood waiting. "Everything is ready to go." Maureen told you, handing you a clipboard, with the latest news and items that needed to be signed off on. Gary was busy prepping his people, and you glanced back to your small group.

"Phillip, is the vendors room set up and ready to go?" You asked the tall, extremely blonde man who was standing quietly off to the side. Besides Maureen, he was the one you trusted the most. 

"Yes. There's a couple of vendors running late, but they should be here by tonight." He said, his voice soft and light.

"Thank you. I knew I could trust you with that." You complimented him.

"Most of the actors will be here tonight, or tomorrow. I've talked to the front desk, and because most of the fans are here, their rooms are already ready and we will meet them at a side entrance with their keys and a bellboy." Maureen told you.

"Really? You would do that?" Gary asked as he came over. "They will appreciate that. Especially Jensen and Jared who will be arriving tomorrow morning."

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. You stood off to the side, overseeing things as the main convention group did their thing, handing out bracelets and lanyards, exchanging tickets. Excited fans headed back to their rooms, some making a beeline for the vendors room.

"I think everything is taken care of. Let's call it a night, meet in my office tomorrow at eight. I'll have coffee." You promised, watching as your group slowly made their way home. You stayed back, making sure everyone had everything they needed until the last convention goer was heading back to their room.

"You better head to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day." Gary told you, yawning himself. His yawn was contagious, and you felt yourself stumbling back, towards your bed room. You didn't even remember changing into your pajama's or falling into bed.

_________________________________

The next morning you were up before the sun, rubbing your eyes, and wishing you could sleep in, for at least one day. But you trudged through, singing in the shower, dressing in your uniform attire of a black pencil skirt and white blouse. A cardigan topped it off, needing something to keep you warm during the chilled winter months. Instead of your flats, you pulled on knee high boots, with thick socks underneath. 

Stopping off at the kitchen, you grabbed a banana and a muffin, needing something fortifying for the day ahead. Slipping into your office, you munched on your food, making sure your order for coffee was placed. You flipped through the day's itinerary. It was a busy day, with making sure the guest's had a ride from the airport to the hotel, food in the green room, and anything else they needed. You had food carts readied to be placed out during panel breaks, and you needed to make sure there were enough servers in the hotel's main restaurant. 

You scribbled another note onto your already crowded paper, just as your crew, and the coffee arrived. "Perfect timing!" You said happily, as they straggled in. 

"How can you be happy so early?" Maureen grumbled, going straight to the coffee. You didn't say anything, even though you were just like her just an hour or two ago.

"So, we have a busy day planned. I'm going to need someone to help greet the guests, and another to monitor the main ballroom. Then someone will need to make sure the lines for autographs and photo ops don't get too crazy, while keeping an eye on the vendor room. Who wants what?" You went through your list quickly. "Oh, and I will work with all of you, taking your jobs so you can take breaks and so forth. I will be the ones to greet the main guests, just in case they are a handful."

After everyone had been assigned a duty, you took a deep breath. "Today is going to be a busy day. I understand that you will be on your feet all day, trying to make everyone happy. But the people we need to worry about right now is our management. Brian is not happy we are holding this here, and he is looking for any reason to have my job. Please keep that in mind, and make sure this doesn't upset our other guests too much."

Maureen gasped, her petite hand moving to cover up her deeply red lips. She was an enigma. With an old fashioned name, Maureen was anything but. She was what you would consider a hipster, but she fit in well with her job, and you loved her like a sister. "They can't do that, can they?"

You nodded. "I'm afraid they can. Brian isn't very happy with me at the moment, but it's not important. What's important is making sure we do a good job without going crazy. Don't forget to message me for anything, no matter how small or trivial."

After answering a couple of questions, you sent them off on their way, before looking down at your watch. You had less than thirty minutes before the two main stars arrived, and you needed to make sure everything was taken care of.

Rushing to the front desk, you were happy to see that Bella was still manning the desk. "Still here?" You asked her, as you came around to stand next to her.

"Yeah. Fred quit, so I pulled a double shift. I don't mind thought. It's fun being here for this convention. I love the show Supernatural." She blabbered, twisting her long, blonde curls around her finger.

"Well, maybe when you can get off I can sneak you in." You promised, loving the way her eyes lit up.

You then spent the next ten minutes going over room numbers with her, writing down who went in each one, taking the keys and placing them in your bag you always carried with you. 

"Thank you so much. But you have to promise not to use this knowledge to sneak up into their rooms." You teased her before looking down at your watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late. That can't happen!" You exclaimed, rushing through the crowded lobby, past a couple of rich ladies talking to a gaggle of young girls with blood splattered on their face. 

Down the empty hallway you raced, coming to a stop just as you heard the door clicked open. "And Y/N, our event manager should be here to meet you, and see to your needs."

You heard a muffled thanks before the door pushed open and in walked the two handsome men you had researched last night. Taking a deep breath and straightening your skirt, you walked forward, holding out your hand. "Hello, you must be Jared and Jensen. It's nice to meet you."

You waited, expecting a slew of complaints and demands to head your way, but instead you heard a deep, smooth and warm as whiskey voice speak softly next to you. "Nice to meet you. Hopefully this convention won't be too much trouble for you."

You could detect a hint of a Texas accent in that deep voice, and you tilted your head up, along the wide expanse of a chest covered in a navy wool pea coat, a blur and gray scarf smartly tucked inside. Up, past a firm chin covered in a light stubble, to those lips that just begged to be nibbled on. You finally made your way to his eyes, so green they were like grass. And they were staring down at you, a light happiness in them. 

"Um, it's, I mean." You said, before getting yourself together. "I'm actually looking forward to this convention. It's something new for our hotel and we're doing it for a good cause."

He smiled down at you, and you felt your mouth grow dry at the sight. He might be extremely handsome, but with a smile he could drop panties at a hundred yards away. 

"If you don't mind Miss, we would like our room keys. These boys go on in less than an hour." another man, a big man said, moving forward.

"Oh, of course. We have you on the top floor, side by side rooms. If you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask me. Here's my card, it has my number, and I'm here 24/7."

You could have sworn you saw a small frown on Jensen's face before he reached out and took the key from you. His hand skimmed yours, and you shivered at the connection, finding yourself once again without words. 

"See you soon." Jensen promised as the tall, bald man led the way, Jared following, then Jensen took the rear. 

"Snap out of it. You've seen pretty men before." You told yourself. And while it was true that you've seen many handsome men, rich too, none had affected you quite like Jensen did. And you had only met him for five minutes, at the most.


	3. Baby It's Cold Outside

After being so awkward with Jensen, you needed to take a break, to get a breath of fresh air. Rushing back to your room, you bundled up in your coat, and a scarf, slipping out one of the seldom used side doors. As soon as you opened the door, a blast of freezing cold air hit your face, your breath getting caught in your throat. Huge snowflakes were falling to the ground, a ground that was already turning sparkly white. 

It made you realize that you hadn't been outside, or looked outside in almost a day, a fact that seemed to unnerve you. It was because of your job, how it kept you busy from dusk until dawn, but still, it seemed wrong. Especially during the holiday season. 

"Brr, it's cold out here." A deep voice said from beside you, and you looked up to see Jensen standing by you, his hands deep in his coat pockets.

"I thought you were going to your room?" You blurted out, automatically feeling a little awkward with the man standing beside you.

He chuckled, a deep throaty laugh that was music to your ears. "Hey, I'm not in trouble!" He joked. "But I did. I threw my stuff in there, but then left Jared and Cliff arguing about something. I just wanted some time to myself, you know?" He said.

"Well, then I can go, and you can have your privacy." You said, moving to leave, but he placed a hand on your forearm, stopping you in your place.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just, Jared had like four cups of coffee, and he's acting like a hyper active puppy, and while I love the man, I was going out of my mind." He told you. "Please stay. I know you're busy and I don't want to ruin your break either."

So you stayed. Standing next to a man who smelled of leather and musk and maybe a little pine thrown in there too. The two of you staying silent, staring at the snowflakes blanketing the ground, and the strangely empty streets. It was weirdly calming, standing there next to a man you had a hard time even talking to, and had only known for a matter of minutes. But something about this man seemed to calm your nerves, while at the same time make you an awkward, fumbling teenager.

"So, an event manager?" He started, blowing on his hands to warm them up.

You nodded, feeling a shiver run down your back. You were out here longer than you meant to be. "Yeah, it's what my Mom did, and I wanted to follow in her footsteps.I was extremely getting this job."

"Seems like a pretty hectic job though." He answered. "What do you do for fun?"

"Um, not much." You answered, as he turned those forest green eyes your way. With those eyes on you, you hardly even remembered your name, let alone the question he had asked.

"No boyfriend? Or secret band that you practice with in the middle of the night?" He teased, trying to make you feel comfortable. You watched as his spiky dark blonde hair slowly became covered with snowflakes. 

"Nope. No time. If I tried to take time for myself, my boss would have my job." You muttered, watching Jensen frown.

"I know what it's like to work long, hard hours. But without some sort of way to get away from work, your going to burn yourself out." He said, before wincing. "Sorry. I just pushed my way in. We don't even know each other that well. I just don't want to see that happening to you."

"No it's okay. But I should be going back inside, make sure everything is running smoothly." You said, feeling a little uncomfortable at being judged by such a successful man. 

You opened the door, stepping back into the warmth the hotel offered, when you heard Jensen muttering behind you. "Listen, I'm sorry I said that. But maybe I'll see you again?"

"Probably. Since I'm the one helping run your convention." You told him, feeling a little hurt that a stranger could point out the truth so quickly. "Oh, and if you use this hall here, it will lead you to the convention area, no fans to rush through."

Before he could say anything else, you vanished into your office, sliding your damp coat off, dumping it onto a chair before sliding down into your own plush leather computer chair. You had just done a great job of alienating one of your biggest guests, and only in half an hour. If you kept it up, you would be packing your belongings tomorrow, out of a job and a home. 

Wanting nothing more than to bang your head on your desk, you forced yourself to stand up, brush down your skirt, and make your way down the main hallway. You saw groups of fans throughout, some in regular jeans and t-shirts, others dressed as unique characters from the show. A line had formed for the next photo op already, and you saw Phillip working hard to make sure it stayed to the side. 

You walked into the main ballroom, the lights turned down low, and Richard and Rob on set, making the fans laugh. Maureen stood off to the side, her eyes scanning the entire room, making sure there were no problems. You made your way over to her, placing your hand on her shoulder, feeling her jump as you startled her. "Y/N, there you are! I've been texting you!"

Cussing softly under your breath, you pulled out your phone, seeing three missed calls and four texts. "I'm so sorry, I was talking to one of the guests. What's up?"

"I just really needed a bathroom break. And one of the main guests had disappeared, but they found him so all is good." She said quickly.

"Go, take a break. I've got this covered." You told her, and she rushed off gratefully. You turned back to the stage just in time for the room to be overtaken by the thunderous screams and applause as Jensen and Jared walked onto stage. They both had taken time to change out of their heavy winter garb, and were now dressed in jeans and flannels. Jared wore loose fitting dark blue jeans with a gray and orange fitted flannel. But once again, you couldn't take your eyes off of Jensen. He was wearing a red and blue flannel shirt, with a pair of black faded jeans, that hung snug on his hips, and it suited him really well. He was carrying a cup of coffee in one hand, grabbing onto the microphone with the other. 

You watched as they smiled at the audience, laughing and joking, making fools of themselves. It was different than you expected, and you found yourself paying more attention to him than your surroundings. That's why you were startled when Maureen gently touched your shoulder. "Thanks Y/N, I can take over again."

"Okay." You said, but your gaze was still on the men on the stage, especially Jensen who was giving his complete attention to a fan currently asking a question. You could sense he wasn't just acting, that he was really interested in what the fan had to say.

"They sure are dreamy, aren't they?" She whispered as the two of you stared up at the handsome and energetic men. "And not only hot, but super nice too."

"They weren't too bad." You agreed, finally tearing yourself away from staring at him, determined to make your rounds and see if everything else was going along as smooth.


	4. To the Rescue

After watching the panel for a couple more moments, you had escaped, planning on heading back to your office where you could try to catch a breath for a moment. You felt as if you were running on fumes, about ready to collapse if you didn't take a couple of moments for yourself. But it didn't seem meant to be as you could see Brian rushing your way, his bulging belly about ready to pop his black suit coat.

"Miss Y/L/N!" He exclaimed, before you could duck through a connecting door. Sighing deeply, you pasted a smile on your face. 

"Yes Brian?" You asked politely. He was sweating, breathing heavily as he stopped in front of you. 

"Why aren't you in the convention hall, manning the convention. That's what your job is, after all. How is it going?" He asked, stepping into your personal bubble, and you could feel your body start to tense. 

"I was just there, and it's running smoothly. I was just going into my office for a moment before I went back." You said, reaching for your door handle.

He smiled, before reaching around you, grabbing the handle and opening the door for you. "Well, go ahead."

You walked in, closing your eyes and taking another deep breath when you heard him shut it behind you. Turning, you saw him leaning against it, a smirk on his face. "Now, let's talk, shall we." He said, walking forward, caging you against your desk with each step.

"I don't really have much time." You said, eyeing the door, but he just placed a hand on your shoulder, creepishly rubbing it. 

"I'm your boss. You should always have time for me." He said, his voice soft, trying to be seductive. 

"But, like you said, I need to be in the convention hall. So if you don't mind..." You said, moving to go past him, but his grip on you tightened, almost to the point of pain.

"Y/N, you're a good employee, you really are. But if you want to go any farther, you really need to put in a better effort." He stated, his hand moving down your arm.

Before you could push him away, or answer, a knock sounded on your door, before it was pushed open. "Y/N? I was told I could find you in here." You were surprised to hear Jensen say. He peeked his head into the room, his eyes growing wide when he saw the sight in front of him. 

"Excuse me, but can't you see we are busy?" Brian told Jensen rudely.

"I can see. But I know Y/N is needed back at the convention with me. And as one of your guests, you don't want to make me mad, do you?" Jensen retorted, and finally Brian dropped his hand, stepping away from you.

"Fine. But Y/N we will finish this conversation later." Brian said before leaving your office. As soon as he was gone, you felt the adrenaline and fear leave your body, and with shaky legs, you sank down into your chair.

Jensen came into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Y/N, is everything okay? If that man was bothering you, I can tell someone." He said, kneeling down in front of you, while you tried to get yourself together. You hated being like this in front of Jensen.

"No, there's no one to tell. He's my boss, and if I complain he will have my job. But he's never been that forward before." You said, taking a deep breath. "Thank you for being here. But why are you here?"

"I'm done with autographs, and was hoping maybe we could do dinner." He said, surprising you, which took your mind off of Brian. 

"Dinner? With me? Why?" You blurted out before you could stop yourself. You really wanted to bang your head on your desk. Instead, you tilted your head down, so your gaze was on your lap, not on him.

Instead of answering, he took his hand, gently grasping your chin, tilting your head up so you had to look at him. "Because I never imagined I'd meet a beautiful and smart woman at this convention. A woman I would like to get to know a little better if she would let me."

"I don't know." You said, and you saw his shoulders stoop in disappointment, and he stood up. "I have so much riding on this convention, and I'm not sure I can just leave, even for a little bit. But I would really like to have dinner with you." You said.

"Well, instead of leaving, maybe we can figure something out." He said, before heading to the door. "Hey, can I have your number? That way I can let you know when I have things settled."

"Not the classiest way to ask for a girl's number." You said, before wishing you had a filter on your mouth. "But sure." 

You quickly wrote it down, handing it to him. Giving you a huge, heart melting smile, he pocketed it before slipping out the door. You quickly followed him out too, wanting to get back to the convention hall, where you knew Brian wouldn't follow.

Instead of heading to the ballroom, you went into the vendor's room, where people walked around tables filled with all sorts of items. You made the rounds, looking at each of the item's with Jensen's face plastered on them. It was weird, seeing him as his character, on T-shirts, and mugs, when you had just talked to him earlier.

"It's crazy how fast the stuff is selling." Phillip said as he came to stand next to you. "And everyone seems so polite. Even when one of the actors came in, they weren't a bunch of screaming, crazy girls. I was shocked." 

"Why don't you go take a break. I'll hang out in here for a while." You said, watching the relief on his face.

"Actually. I was just moving from here back out to the side hallway. Photo Ops are starting for the two main actors." Phillip told you, and you nodded. You had known that, had it written down even. But you seemed to be losing your mind today.

"Okay. I've got that covered. You go take a nice long lunch or something." You told him, and he booked it out of the room. After taking another moment to look around, you made your way to the side hallway, seeing a bunch of nervous fans already starting to line up. After making sure they stayed to the side, you went into the photo op room, curious as to how the process went. A tall man was standing in front of the screen, a fancy camera in his hands. A handler was on each side, and a line of printers was on the other wall. Seeing Gary off to the side, you went to say hi just as Jared and Jensen walked into the room. You could literally feel the energy in the room spike as those already in saw them, getting excited over the fact that soon they would be standing next to them.

You had to admit, you wouldn't have minded a photo yourself. Both men were extremely handsome, especially Jensen, and he had your heart fluttering. Especially when he saw you off to the side, and gave you a smile and a wink.


	5. Setting Up the Date

Splitting your time between making sure the lines stayed where they were supposed to, and watching as Jared and Jensen made the fans days in the photo op line, you were surprised when a man came walking over to you. It was the big, burly man from earlier, when you had first met Jensen. It seemed like so long ago, so much had happened since then.

"Y/N?" He asked, and you nodded, taking your eyes off of Jensen hugging a small child to give him your full attention. 

"And you are?" You asked, holding your hand out, your professional training taking over. 

"Cliff, the boy's bodyguard." He said, his handshake firm and tight as he assessed you. You let him hold your hand, and waited with baited breath as he judged you. You hated it, knowing that he was only looking at the surface, and not where the important stuff laid, but you understood his reasoning behind it.

He must have seen something he liked, for when he let go of your hand, he had a huge smile upon his face. "Jensen wanted me to come talk to you. Something about a dinner tonight, and not having time to text you about it."

You quickly glanced back Jensen's way, seeing him watching you out of the corner of his eye as two giggling teenage girls want to have him protect them for Jared who is wearing Moose Antlers. A smile on your face, you give your attention back to Cliff. "Yeah, he asked me to dinner, said he would text me the time. Is that still on?" You asked, a little anxious that he might be canceling it on you.

Cliff was watching over your shoulder, his attention more on what was going on behind you, than on the actual message he was trying to relay. "Um yeah, it is. He's done in half an hour, so meet at your office in an hour? Okay, good." He said, moving back towards the photo op space, where a couple of girls were refusing to leave. 

You considered your options. You had promised Philip that you would stay here, take over his duty. But you really wanted to head back to your room, wash the grime you still felt from Brian's touch off of you, and spend some time pampering yourself for dinner. Nibbling on your lower lip, you studied the line, seeing the volunteers doing a great job of keeping it going, and you made your decision. Smiling at Jensen who still had his eyes on you, you left the room, looking for Maureen. She was back near the ballroom, shutting it down, making sure no one was left inside so they could get ready for the karaoke tonight. "Maureen." You said, handing over your clipboard. "I'm going to take off for a while tonight. I'm sure I'll be back in time for Karaoke, and then you will have the rest of the night off." You promised her.was

"Ooh, hot date?" She teased.

"Yep. And I'm going to get ready for it now." You said, watching her mouth drop open in shock.

"Truly?" She asked, because it was such a hard concept for her mind to wrap around. You didn't blame her, it had never happened before. Work had always taken precedent over any sort of a love life, and even over your friendships half the time. 

"Yeah. So just make sure the door stays closed until an hour before show time, and that the line doesn't get too crazy. Also, make sure they have everything they need in the green room, and that the sound system is still working great for them. And I should be back in time to help with most of that too, but I just..." You blabbered, hating to leave so much on her plate.

"Y/N, it's okay." She stopped you. "Go get ready for your date. I've got this." She said, pushing on your arm, and in an unexpected move, you pulled her into a hug. 

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you, and I consider you a close friend." You admitted to her, pulling back quickly. It was an unusual display of affection for you, and it ended up being a little awkward. 

"No problem, boss." She said, using your title as a nickname. Waving over your shoulder, you made your way to where the line was already starting to thin, some of the fans heading up the long hallway back to the hotel lobby. You contemplated your options. You knew your risk of running back into Brian was great either way. If you took the hidden hallways, you would have as many places to hide, but if you were in the main lobby, it would look weird for you to duck away from him.

Making your decision, you started following a big group of girls, all busy giggling and exclaiming over their photo ops. You stayed as close as you dared, but when you saw Brian looking through the crowd, you knew you'd have to take it a step farther. "Hey." You said, touching one of the girls on the shoulder. "Do you mind if I join your group for a couple of minutes. That guy over there won't leave me alone."

The pretty brunette nodded, and wrapping her arm around yours, pulled you into the middle of the group, acting as if you were the best of friends. The rest of the group got the hint and wrapped around you, keeping you hidden as you passed your annoying manager. "Thank you so much! He just won't take no for an answer." You told them.

"No problem. Us girls have to stick together." She said before waving as you went off on your way. Shutting your door behind you, you made your way into the bathroom. You didn't have enough time to start from scratch, but you would do your best in the short amount of time you had. 

Undoing your hair, you brushed it, letting it hang down your shoulders, and began to touch up your make up. It felt weird, getting ready for a date, something that hadn't happened in a long time, if you could call it a date. It was dinner with a very handsome man, a man who sent butterflies tingling in your stomach every time you even thought about him. But he seemed more than just handsome, but nice too, totally different than what you had first imagined. And you couldn't wait to find out more about him, to see what made him smile.


	6. Dinner

After changing out of your boring uniform, you stood in front of your closet, unsure what you wanted to wear. Wondering if you had anything that was remotely even date appropriate. It seemed like all of your clothes were meant for work, or when you did happen to have that seldom day off, sweatpants. Nothing in between, and you were starting to realize how pathetic your life truly was. That maybe, while you loved your job, you weren't living.

Finally you settled on the deep maroon dress that hid in the back of your closet. It was beautiful and perfect for winter time, with long sleeves and a thick, almost sweater like texture to it. The neckline was a simple V, and it hung down to your knees. Pairing it with your boots to keep you warm, you grabbed your nicer coat, just as a knock sounded on your door. Opening it up, you were surprised to see Jensen's bodyguard, Cliff, standing at the door instead of Jensen. "Is everything okay?" You asked, trying to look around him to see if Jensen was standing there.

"Yes. But the hallway was too busy, so I told him to wait in the car, and I would come get you." Cliff explained, taking your coat and helping you into it. He placed his hand on your shoulder, guiding you through the busy hallway, past older couples with their arms full of Christmas packages, and girls holding up photo ops, squealing in excitement. 

"Are all of your conventions like this?" You asked him as he expertly navigated you down the hallway. 

"No. This one is different. Maybe because my guys are here three days. But also because of the holiday festivities, it has a different feel to it." He said, as he turned into a service hallway, just as you heard Brian's voice behind you.

"Hurry, please." You whispered, not wanting to get caught by Brian and held back. Cliff listened and the two of you almost ran to the next hallway, escaping your annoying boss.

"Was that your boss?" Cliff asked, right before he opened a door and a wave of freezing cold air slapped you in the face. After you nodded, you felt his hand tighten on your shoulder before he dropped it. "I hate when men in a position of power take advantage like that. I just want to..." He said, and you stopped him with a hand on his forearm.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. And I'm trying to get it figured out. But I think Jensen helped a lot earlier." You told him, just as a door swung open and you saw Jensen waiting inside for you. Sliding into the black SUV, Cliff shut the door behind you before climbing into the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come get you, but the hallway was a mad house, and I never would have made it." He said, before handing over a small bouquet of flowers. 

"It's alright, I understand." You said, as you watched Cliff expertly navigate the snowy roads. "It's probably the busiest our hotel has ever been. I just wish that Brian could see how much good your convention is doing for our business."

Jensen took your hand, wrapping it up in his own, making you wish the two of you weren't wearing gloves so you could feel his skin next to yours. "Brian? That asshat that was sexually harassing you today?"

You nodded, feeling his hand tighten in yours. "Yeah, my boss. My job kind of rides on how well your convention does. But truthfully, I think it rides on if I give in to him. But please, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to ruin tonight." You said, as Cliff pulled in front of a nice, upscale restaurant.

Jensen bounded out of the car, coming over to open your door. Taking his hand, you slid out until you were standing next to him. "See you soon." He told Cliff, who didn't seem very happy for leaving him on his own. "Go hang with Jay, I'll text you when we're done."

After the SUV pulled away, Jensen placed his hand on the small of your back, leading you into the crowded lobby. "What if we can't get a table?" You asked him, as he made his way to the hostess. 

"Trust me." He said, winking at you. Within moments, he was following a slim young lady to the corner of the busy restaurant, to a booth. Before sitting down, Jensen helped you take your jacket off, and you placed it in the booth next to you. "I haven't had the chance to tell you how beautiful you look today." He said, as he finally joined you in the booth.

You blushed, looking down at the table. "Thank you. I wasn't sure what to wear."

"Well, you would look amazing in anything. When I first saw you. I can't believe it was only this morning. I was shocked at how beautiful you were, and then when I found out you were the convention manager, I was speechless. I expected them all to look like Gary." He teased.

"Can I tell you a secret?" You said, leaning over the table. "I looked you up. And I thought a man that was this handsome, and an actor, had to be the biggest jerk ever."

He nodded his head thoughtfully. "I could see that. And has your opinion of me changed at all?"

Just as the waiter came over, you smiled up at Jensen. "Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

After placing your orders, you found yourself growing comfortable around Jensen. He was easy to speak to, and he listened deeply when it was your turn to speak. "Y/N, I still don't get how a beautiful, successful woman like yourself is still single." He said, taking a sip from his wine.

You took your lip between your teeth, tugging on it nervously before answering. "I'm starting to realize why now. I've spent so much time trying to be successful, I've alienated everyone I've ever had a relationship with. The only people I can call my friends are my coworkers. And it leaves no time for trying to kindle a relationship." You admitted, and he reached over, taking your hand in a comforting gesture.

"I know what it can be like to let work overwhelm you, to feel as if it's the only thing that matters. But lately, I've decided it's not the full picture. Jared, he's married. Has a couple of the cutest boys. And, seeing him with his family, makes me realize how much I've been missing too. So I know where you're coming from."

He could have pulled his hand away, but he didn't, and you didn't mind. "I bet you could have any woman you put your mind too." You said, slightly teasing, and his eyes narrowed in on yours.

"Right now, the only woman I'm thinking about is you." He said, right as your food was delivered. After that, the two of you stayed quiet for a while, enjoying the high quality food that was set before you. 

But when the plates were pushed away, your attention turned towards Jensen. "So, you act. But I don't know much else about you."

"I don't think there is much else to know." He admits. "I have a wonderful family, with a brother and a sister. Just bought a house in Austin to be close to them and Jared if he needs it. And I like to sing."

"Sing?" You asked, leaning back as dessert was brought out. You had ordered a simple cheesecake, while Jensen had gone for the more decadent chocolate cake. 

A forkful held up to his mouth, he nodded. "I love to sing and play guitar. I used to be pretty nervous about it, but then I forced myself to sing in front of people. I'll actually be singing tomorrow night."

You remembered something about a concert tomorrow, thinking it strange that a TV show's convention would have a concert attached to it. "I can't wait to hear you." You told him, and he gave you a huge smile.

Reaching for his phone, he sent off a quick text before turning his attention back on you. "I was thinking we aren't too far from the hotel, and we could walk back. There were a lot of beautiful store fronts that we could peak at."

You agreed, finishing off your cheesecake, and grabbing your coat. After paying the bill, he slipped his coat on, and ushered you out into the cold night's air. "Brr." You said, as you slid your hands inside your gloves. Snow was beginning to fall again, and the air was crisp and cold.

"If it's too cold, we can go back inside and wait. I'll call Cliff." Jensen said, but you shook your head.

"No, it's nice. I haven't been out in the snow for a long time." You told him, but being brave for a moment, you slid next to him, pressing up against his side. He took the hint, and wrapped his arm around you, as the two of you slowly began your walk down the street. Taking time to see each expertly decorated window, you enjoyed yourself immensely. 

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" He asked out of the blue, and you were shocked to realize you had no clue.

"I don't know." You told him.

"No, really? If you could have anything, what would it be?" He insisted, as you stood in front of a toy store. It had long since closed, but the display in the window still went on, with lights twinkling, and the train going around and around. 

"Truthfully? Nothing money can buy. I just want to be happy, and actually have a life that's worth living." You told him. "I know, it sounds stupid."

"No, it doesn't." He told you, as you rounded the corner to your hotel, a hotel that ran your life into the ground, but gave you a sense of purpose at the same time. You had such a weird love hate relationship with this big, antique building. "That's what I would like to have too."


	7. All in the Family

Stretching in your bed, you couldn't believe the big smile that would not leave your face. It stayed on as you finally slipped from your bed, your feet padding in the soft carpet as you made your way dreamily to the bathroom. Reliving last night, you slipped into the shower, remembering how Jensen had gently kissed your cheek before wishing you a good night, promising to make some time today.

His lips had been warm, and softer than you had expected, and your skin tingled while thinking about it. Stepping back out of the shower, you stared into your closet, chewing on your lip as you planned your outfit for the day. You wanted to look special for Jensen, but your wardrobe left much to be desired. Pulling out a pair of slim black pants, you took out your only festive shirt, a silky red long sleeved number that showed a little more cleavage than your others. 

After quickly applying your makeup, and twisting your hair into a french twist, you slipped out of your room, relishing the quiet of the early morning. Walking down the deserted hallway, you slipped into the kitchen, talking the cook into giving you a cinnamon roll to go. With that, and a cup of coffee, you made your way into your office, sitting down at the desk before starting in on your treat. 

As you munched happily away, your door opened and Maureen strode in. "I take it the date went well last night." She said, sipping on her coffee while perching herself on the edge of your desk.

"It went amazing. He's amazing. And I don't know why I'm saying amazing so much." You blabbered, your cheeks flushing as you remembered how attentive Jensen had been.

"Because you're happy. I've never seen you like this. I like it." She said, ripping off a piece of your cinnamon roll. "So, now what?"

You popped the rest of it in your mouth before answering. "Truthfully, I don't know. He said he wants to spend some time with me today, but he's so busy. I guess we will see. But no matter what, last night was worth it."

"I'll look over the schedule, see if I can figure something out. Speaking of schedule, I need to head down to the vendor's room. It''s opening soon, and I want to be there in case someone needs anything."

"I'll join you." You said, knowing that Brian would be here soon, and you didn't want to be cornered in your office again. Standing up, you tossed your napkin in the trash before following her down the still pretty silent hallway.

"So, did you kiss him?" She asked you as you walked.

"What? No!" You insisted. "But he did kiss me on the cheek."

"Ooh, the cheek." She teased. "How daring."

"Hey, we've only known each other for a little bit. I thought it was nice." You argued. "So, what's our plan for today?" You asked, changing the topic.

The next couple of hours went by fairly fast, with you and Maureen making a tour of the convention area, making sure everything was as it should be, and the green room was still freshly stocked.

It was then the two of you split up, her heading to the ballrooms double doors, ready to help as excited fans entered for the day. You stayed towards the back, greeting the actors as they came staggering down the hidden hallway. "So, you're the beautiful woman that Jensen took out last night. All I can say is it's about time." A spunky, short haired woman said as she walked by you. 

"Excuse me?" You asked, as she stopped. 

"You heard me. The man's been single far too long. And you seem like a nice person. Kim Rhodes by the way." She said, holding her hand out, and you shook it. 

"Thank you. But it was just one night." You insisted, as another woman came up, this one blonde and bubbly.

"So, one night is all it takes for a spark to ignite." She said. "Sorry, I heard part of your conversation. I'm Brianna, and her partner in crime."

"It's nice meeting you." You said, not knowing what else to say.

"Come on. You can meet the rest of the gang." She said, wrapping her arm through yours, pulling you along to the green room.

"Listen, I would love to. But I'm working." You tried arguing, but she wasn't taking no for an answer. 

"You are working. You are making sure we have what we need. And right now we need to get to know you better." Kim said as she pushed open the door. A couple of men were already in there, digging into the breakfast food you had the kitchen bring in.

"Hey!" Brianna yelled, getting all of their attentions. "This is Y/N! The woman Jensen went out with last night!"

"Does everyone know?" You whispered, feeling overwhelmed. 

"Of course. We're a family." Kim said, grabbing a very handsome and muscular man, dragging him over. "And this is the stripper of the family, better known as Matt."

"It's a pleasure meeting you." He said, holding his hand out. "And I'm not a stripper. They just make me take my shirt off for charity."

"I bet you raise a lot of money that way." You blurted out.

Everyone chuckled, before a blonde man in a tight v-neck t-shirt came forward. "Careful for this one." Brianna whispered in your ear.

Expecting him to shake your hand, you held it out, but he pulled you in a tight hug, before pressing his lips to yours, shocking you speechless. "Hey there gorgeous. I'm Sebastian. And when you get bored with Jensen, I'll be waiting."

You weren't sure what to do, or say, so you looked to Kim for help. "Sebastian, you're scaring the girl." She said, and he stepped back.

"And you already know Richard and Rob probably." She said, and you nodded. "Then that leaves Gil."

With that, the only man left, a slender, handsome man came forward with a kind smile on his face. "Hi, I hope we're not overwhelming you too much." He said, and you smiled back at him.

"No, not really. It's just a lot to take in." You admitted, just as the door opened and Jensen and Jared walked in. Seeing you, his face lit up in a bright smile, and he made his way right towards you. Ignoring the whispers going on around you, you gazed up into his amazing green eyes, waiting for him to talk first.

"I'm so glad to see you in here. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night." He said quietly, but you could still hear the teasing going on behind you.


	8. Ultimatum

You could truly say you had enjoyed yourself today. Between the tingling thoughts left behind from kissing Jensen last night, to meeting the Supernatural family and fitting right in, you hadn't been this happy in a long time.

The day had sped by quickly. Between trips up and down the hall, splitting your time in the vendors room and the ballroom, you had been on your feet for seven hours straight. You had even skipped lunch, even though Rob had made you come back into the green room and at least have a couple pieces of fruit.

Finally, when the activities had dwindled down for the day, you found yourself making your way to your office. With plans of tea, and kicking your shoes off for a while, you didn't pay any attention to where you were going. But when an arm reached out, grasping yours and pulling you into a secluded doorway, you immediately thought of Brian and panicked. 

"Shhh, it's just me." Jensen said, pulling you tight to his chest as you tried to calm down. "I'm sorry. I just sneaked away from Cliff to find you. I don't have long."

"It's alright. I just thought you were..." You said, trailing off before you said Brian's name. But Jensen knew exactly who you were talking about, and his eyes darkened in anger.

"Has that asshole done anything today? I just want to..." He started, his words low with threat. 

"No, nothing. I've been too busy." You appeased him, and you could feel the tension drain from his body.

Resting his head against yours, he sighed. "You really should turn him again. He shouldn't be able to treat you that way."

"I know. But it's his word against mine, and he's upper management. He says if I even think of complaining I will lose my job."

"Then I will help you look for another job. One preferably a lot closer to me." He said, before leaning down and capturing your lips with his. Standing on tip toes, you tilted your head back, letting his lips ghost along yours, before he nibbled on your bottom lip. "You taste so good." He whispered, and you smiled against his mouth.

As he leaned in to kiss you again, his phone started going off. With a frustrated sigh, he answered it. "Yeah Cliff. I know, and I'm sorry. I'll be back soon, I promise.....Yeah, I know we're having dinner with the crew. Just grab my leather coat and I'll meet you....Sure, I'll tell her you say hi." He said, before disconnecting his call.

"You should go." You told him, distancing yourself from him, immediately missing the warmth of his body.

"Come with us?" He offered, and you gave him a soft smile.

"You go ahead. Enjoy your friends. I'm going to relax, have a sandwich, before I have to go back to work." You told him.

"Don't you ever stop working?" He asked as he took a step back. You shook your head. "I will see you at the concert tonight, won't I?"

"Of course. I gave everyone else the night off." You answered him.

"Come back to the green room. Hang out with the crew. Watch it with me. Please." He pleaded with you, crossing his arms across his chest, looking dorky and adorable at the same time.

"Of course. Let me make sure things are going smoothly, and then I will." You promised, and with a blown kiss goodbye he vanished.

A smile on your face, you slipped into your office, shutting the door and locking it behind you. There was no way you wanted Brian to burst in. Slipping out of your shoes, you ordered a simple hamburger from room service before beginning the long, arduous task of checking your emails.

Ten minutes later you had a head ache when a knock at your door sounded. Stepping up, you opened the door, going pale when you saw Brian standing there with your dinner in his hands. "Brian, what are you doing here? It's late." You said, wishing you could step past him and out of your office. Before you could do anything, he pushed his way in, shutting the door behind him. Sitting your food down on the desk, he perched on the edge. 

"I know it's late. But I've canceled my plans with my wife tonight. Just so I could spend time with you." He said, his eyes traveling up and down your body. Even though you were fully dressed, with a sweater on as well, you felt naked and uncomfortable.

"Brain, you know I'm still working. I have the concert tonight." You started, but he stopped you.

"Sit." He ordered, pushing your chair out with his foot. With nothing else to do but comply, you sat down, your hands shaking. "Now, isn't this better. I would have rather had dinner with you in a more romantic place, but this will do."

"Brain, you are my boss." You started, but he just gave you a creepy smile.

"So, it's happened before. And, you know how much I want you." He said, trying to place his hand on your knee.

You slid back, away from his touch. "No, I've told you Brian. I don't want this."

His face turning red from anger, he backhanded you across the face. "You bitch. You work for me. You don't get to decide. If you want your job, you will do whatever I say. Whatever. I will be back, tomorrow, and I hope your decision is different. If not, I expect to see this office emptied." He threatened, before slamming the door behind him.

With a hand to your cheek, you sat there stunned. He had never shown that type of anger before, and your hand shook as you took it away. Rushing out of your office, leaving your untouched dinner behind, you raced to your room, slamming the door shut behind you. With tears running down your cheeks, you made your way into the bathroom, wincing at the red hand print on your cheek. Knowing you had only a handful of minutes until you needed to be back to the convention center, you began the task of trying to cover up the would be bruise.

After a large supply of foundation, you went into your main room. Changing into a pair of slim jeans, along with a bulky sweater, and boots you slipped out of your room. Taking a deep breath, you took the hidden hallways, checking each corner before moving on. Once you were in the crowded hallway surrounding the ballroom, you felt much better.

Making sure the volunteers knew their jobs, you slid into the ballroom, staying in the corner as Rob and his band did a sound check. You were seriously going to have to buy their album, you told yourself when they finished. Rob noticed you in the back, and waved you forward. "Y/N!" He exclaimed, giving you a big hug. "I'm glad you could make the concert."

"I wouldn't miss it." You told him. "From the sounds of it, you guys are amazing."

 

You could have sworn the man blushed. "Thanks. Why don't you come back, hang out with us in the green room."

You hesitated. The lighting here was dark, giving your bruise an added cover. But the light in the green room would showcase the spots you missed, and you really didn't want to answer questions right now. "You have to. Jensen will be there soon. And I'm not taking no for an answer." He said, guiding you behind the stage. You followed along with him, into the crowded green room.

Everyone you had met was there, and Brianna rushed forward, pulling you into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here! I wish you had come to dinner with us."

"Sorry, I had some work to catch up on." You started to say, but you could see her staring at your face.

"Y/N, come to the bathroom with me." She said, pulling you along. Ignoring the ribbing behind you, she shoved you into the bathroom.

"Who the hell did that?" She asked, her face full of compassion.

"My boss." You answered, tears pooling in your eyes at the thought of having someone to talk to.

"That ass! We need to turn him in!" She said, pacing the room.

"No one will believe me." You told her, as a knock sounded on the door.

"Is everything okay?" Kim asked through the door, before pushing inside. One look at you, and she pulled you into her arms.

After a quick explanation you had two women ready to help you fight. "Guys, I can't see Jensen like this. What do I do?"

"You go out there, and don't hide. Those people in that room love you, and they will want to help you. Let them. Let Jensen in." Kim told you, just as another knock sounded on the door. 

"Hey, we need you out here!" Rich yelled, and with a sigh, you let them drag you through the door.


	9. The Concert

With your hands visibly shaking, you let yourself be pulled down the short hallway, to the green room where everyone was waiting. Rich hadn't even stayed long enough to make sure you guys were following behind, and in a way you were grateful for that. Brianna walked in front of you, while Kim had her arm across her shoulder. "I know it's hard. And I know the last thing you want to do is to face Jensen like this. But you only have tonight and tomorrow left of this convention, and you don't want to spend it hiding away in your bedroom. Jensen is a good guy. After the urge to go bash that assholes brains in, he will be there for you.

Nodding, you surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you so much. For being there for me, a girl you hardly know." 

She patted you on the back, and the both of you laughed as Brianna joined in. "You're a good girl. Jensen's lucky to have you, and I have a feeling we're going to become great friends."

Taking a deep breath, you let them push the door open, and you followed in behind. The green room was a blur of activity, with people moving everywhere as they got ready for the concert. Jensen was there, talking to an animated Rob, with his back turned to you. It was a relief, because it gave you just a couple more minutes to gather your emotions. 

"It will be okay." Brianna whispered in your ear before she moved over to where Rich was standing, and Kim followed her after patting your shoulder. You glanced back over Jensen's way, just as Rob saw that you were back in the room. He must have said something because Jensen turned to face you, a huge smile on his face. But as he took in the paleness of your face, the shaking of your hands, and the bruise that refused to hide under makeup, the smile turned to a frown, then to a murderous rage.

Rushing forward, he grasped your arm tightly, pulling you out into the hallway, away from the prying ears of his friends. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked, his rage making his voice rough, and you couldn't help yourself. You started to cry. "Oh shit, I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm not mad. I'm just furious that I wasn't here to help you. Was it that ass Brian?" He asked, cupping your cheek and rubbing his thumb gently over the tender bruise.

Sniffling, you nodded. "I ordered dinner. And he was there when it arrived." You sobbed. "He gave me an ultimatum. Either I give in to his wishes, or I lose my job. By tomorrow."

Jensen pulled you tight into his arms, his head resting on top of your arms. "Damn it Y/N. I'm so sorry you had to deal with that jerk. It's taking all my effort not to go find him and beat the shit out of him. You and I will go talk to his boss, get everything figured out in the morning."

Feeling much better as he soothingly rubbed your back, you closed your eyes, breathing in his scent of musk, leather and something uniquely him. Pressing a kiss to your hair, he pulled back, staring down at you with more love in his eyes than you would have thought possible in such a short period of time. "Alright, but for tonight you are going to relax, and enjoy the concert. We have alcohol, and food, and a lot of amazing people. Just the thing to make you feel better."

"You've already done that." You told him, giving him a smile as you noticed your hands had stopped shaking. Wrapping his arm around your shoulder, he guided you back into the green room. Rob was gone, along with his band, but Kim and Brianna both gave you thumbs up. Jensen noticed, and raised an eyebrow your way. "They were there for me too." You explained, and he nodded. Walking you to the other door of the green room, he pulled out a chair and placed it directly in front of the big screen. Even though the main focal point was on the other side, you could still see things perfectly. Jensen handed you a pair of headphones. "I know you can hear, but this will help." He told you, just as the band started playing. You listened, tapping your foot to the music. Jensen stood behind you, watching with his hands on your shoulders, as Brianna took her turn on the stage, and did an amazing job. But then it was Jensen's turn, and he pressed a kiss to your un-bruised cheek before climbing the stairs to the stage. You watched as the fans went wild, just as another person dragged a chair and sat down next to you.

"You don't mind, do you?" Jared asked you, and you shook your head. Staying quiet, the two of you listened to Jensen performing the song Whipping Post, and you couldn't believe how talented he was. 

"Is there anything that man can't do?" You thought you whispered to yourself, but Jared heard you, and started chuckling deeply.

"He can't draw, but that's about the only thing I can think of." He teased. "He's a pretty good singer, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is." You replied dreamily, causing Jared to laugh again. 

Once Jensen was done singing, Jared turned his attention back to you. "So, are you a fan of the show?" He asked, and you just shrugged.

"I've never seen it. But I want to watch it now. Everyone's been amazing. The cast, the fans. It must be something pretty special." You answered, watching as Jensen started another song with Rob. 

"So, your interest in Jensen is just because of your attraction here? Not because he's an actor?" He asked carefully.

"Him being an actor would have had me running the other way. But it's the fact that he's been kind to me, and he's so amazing. I know it's probably a quick road trip romance, but I really do care for the guy."

"That's what I wanted to know. Jensen hasn't had the greatest of luck with relationships, and I don't want him to get hurt. Just looking out for my buddy." He explained.

Some people would have been hurt, or annoyed, but you thought it was kind. The fact that he was looking out for his friend. You didn't mind at all. Before you could answer him, Jensen was back, a huge smile covering his face as he tried to catch his breath. "Damn, that was fun. What did you think Y/N?"

You stood up, kissing him on the cheek. "I thought you were amazing! I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"It's just a hobby of mine." He said, blushing slightly before turning to Jared. After exchanging quick hugs, Jared left to go hang out with the rest of the crew. "There's one more song I join in, along with the rest of the cast, then we can head back to your place, gather your items."

"My items?" You asked confused. 

He nodded. "Yeah, whatever you need for tonight and tomorrow. There's no way I'm letting you stay by yourself tonight. Not until we get this thing with Brian all figured out."


	10. Snowflakes

Feeling more than a little nervous and excited, you let Jensen lead you down the hallway, towards your room. As you rounded the corner, you stopped, before turning and backtracking. Brian was in the hallway in front of your room, pounding on the door, and you wanted nothing to do with him. "Stay here. I'll scare him off. Then we can get your stuff." Jensen said, itching to beat the man who had laid a hand on you.

"Jensen, please." You pleaded, beyond exhausted and done with drama for the day. Tugging on his arm, you pulled him farther back, away from your room. "Maybe I can just borrow a shirt for the night. Please?"

"Y/N, that man really needs to learn a lesson." Jensen argued, but you could tell he was wanting to do whatever was best for you.

"And he will. But not tonight. It's late, and we both need to sleep." You countered, and finally, he wrapped his arm around you, guiding you into the waiting elevator. Staying cuddled as close as possible, you were smiled at by an older couple, who was also heading up for the night. As their floor chimed, the older lady reached down and squeezed your hand. 

"The two of you make a wonderful couple." She said, before joining her husband in the hallway.

Jensen just pulled you tighter to him, pressing a kiss to your forehead. A couple of floors later, it was your turn to get off, and you followed him down the quiet hallway. "It's just me and Jared up here. They try to keep us as separate as possible." He explained, holding out his key. 

"It's funny. I've worked at the hotel for a while, and I've never been up here." You told him as you took in the paneled walls, and the fancy sconce lights on the walls. Pushing open a door, he guided you inside to a tidy, but nice looking room. A giant, king sized bed was in the middle, with a flat screen tv and a fireplace on the other wall. A couch and a table were close to the door, and a balcony looked over the city lights. A door on the left led into a spacious bathroom, with both a shower and a bathtub. 

A suitcase lay open near the bathroom, clothes carefully folded beside it the only indication that the room was even in use. Standing there awkwardly, you watched as Jensen opened the mini fridge. "Do you want anything? We have tequila, whiskey, vodka. You name it, there's a little bottle in here."

"Maybe some whiskey." You answered, feeling a little self conscious and nervous being alone in his room with him. Pulling out two small bottles, he went over to the table, and you made your way to the balcony. It was snowing outside, and even though you had no coat, you opened the door and stood outside. From up here you could see for miles, houses and business alike shining extra bright with their Christmas lights. Tilting your head up, you lit the snowflakes land on your face, letting the stillness calm your anxiety.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" Jensen exclaimed as he joined you, handing you your glass of whiskey.

"It is cold." You answered. "But it's so peaceful, so beautiful. I love it."

"It sure is beautiful." He agreed, but his eyes were on you, with snowflakes caught in your eyelashes, and not the view beyond. Setting his whiskey glass on the table behind him, he reached out, grasping your hips and pulling you tight to him. Your breath left you in a white fog, before his lips sought out yours, the warm softness a stark contrast to the cold night air surrounding you.

Leaning into the kiss, you brought your hands up, around his neck, and into his hair, tangling your fingers in the short and spikey locks. Jensen's hands moved down from your hips, grasping your butt and pulling you tight to him. Moaning into his mouth, you nibbled on his bottom lip, loving how plump it was. He brought one hand up, cupping your cheek gently, but you still tensed as his finger touched your slightly swollen bruise.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm not cold anymore." He teased, his forehead pressed to yours. 

"Cold? What cold?" You answered, as he grasped your hand, pulling you into the room. Waiting to see what he would do next, you were surprised to see him reach into his suitcase and pull out a plain white t-shirt.

"Here, will this work for you to sleep in?" He asked, handing it to you. Feeling a little confused, you took it.

"Yeah, that works perfectly." You answered, taking the shirt and stepping into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind you, you leaned against it, willing your heart to slow down. One minute his hands were all over you, the next he was handing you a shirt, acting as if it had never happened.

Staring into the mirror, you noticed your slightly swollen lips, your pupils still blown wide with lust, the blush covering your cheeks. You had been ready for whatever step he was going to take next, but this wasn't what you had expected. Sighing, you changed out of your clothes, slipping the t-shirt on while leaving just your panties on underneath it. The shirt was long, the sleeves coming down to your elbows, and the hem almost to your knees, but you still felt a little self conscious as you opened the door and stepped into the room.

While you had been in the bathroom, Jensen had turned all the lights off except for the one next to his bed, and he was currently lounging against the headboard, a movie playing quietly on the TV. Seeing you, he patted the bed beside him, and you slid in between the smooth sheets. Pulling you tight to him, he let you rest your head on his chest, his hand wrapped around your shoulder. "Is everything okay?" You asked him, still feeling a little out of sorts. 

"Yeah, everything's great. Why wouldn't it be?" He asked, shutting the TV off.

"Well, you stopped pretty suddenly outside, and I wasn't sure why." You admitted, feeling his body tense up underneath yours. He stayed silent for a while, and you wondered if you should have brought it up at all.

"Y/N, it has nothing to do with you." He assured you. "There's nothing more that I want to do than make love to you."

"Then why didn't you?" You asked him, leaning up on your elbow to look him in the eye.

He sighed, before rubbing his finger gently against the bruise on your cheek. "Because, you need to relax. When I touched you here, and you cried out, it took everything for me not to leave this room and beat the crap out of your boss. It made me realize that I didn't want to rush things, that I wanted to make sure you were good and ready, and healed before we took our relationship further." He explained, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

It was very kind and thoughtful of him, and you pressed a kiss lightly to his lips as thanks. But it wasn't what you wanted. "Jensen, after tomorrow we will be hundreds of miles away. I don't know about you, but I don't want to regret not taking a chance while we can." You told him.

It seemed to be the answer he was waiting for, because he leaned down, capturing your mouth for another kiss. After you were breathless, he smiled against your mouth. "You look amazing in my shirt. But I think you'd look even better out of it." He teased, before pulling it over your head, letting it puddle on the ground.


	11. Presents

Feeling a pair of warm arms wrapped around you, you snuggled closer into the very naked, and very warm chest that had become your pillow. As you slowly came to, you realized that your entire body was plastered to Jensen's from the tip of your mussed up hair, to your feet that were intertwined with his. 

You should have felt self conscious, or even ashamed of yourself that you had fallen into bed with a man who would be leaving that day. But instead, you felt invigorated, satisfied, and maybe even a little sore. Smiling widely to yourself, you snuggled closer, feeling his arms wrap even tighter around you before his phone started going off on the nightstand. Mumbling, he let go of you, rolling to his side, giving you an nice view of his toned back.

"Damn it." He cussed, before rolling back over and pulling you close to his side. "That was Cliff. I'm on in thirty minutes."

You racked your brain, trying to figure out what time it was. Sunlight was streaming through his windows, making you realize that you should have been up and getting ready for work at least thirty minutes earlier. "And I need to be down there, making sure everything goes well!" You said, sliding out of the bed, standing with your hands on your hips as you looked around the room for your clothes. His t-shirt that you had borrowed lay forgotten on the floor, your clothes folded nicely on the table. 

It made you realize you were standing there in the chilly morning air with not even a stitch of clothing on, and blushing you started to cover yourself. Jensen started chuckling as he sat up in bed. "Don't." He ordered you. "I was enjoying the view."

Ignoring his order, you grabbed his shirt, throwing it on before turning your attention back to him. "I need to get going."

"It will be fine, don't worry. The world won't end if you're a couple of minutes late. Now why don't you come take a shower with me? We can save time, and water that way."

You were still frazzled about being late for work, but the suggestion of seeing a wet and soapy Jensen was too much to pass up, and you found yourself nodding, heading towards the bathroom. Jensen followed you in, uncaring that he was still in the nude. You couldn't help but watch him as he stood in front of you, turning the water on, making sure it was the perfect temperature. Your gaze started at his hair standing on end, moving down his chiseled shoulders and strong back, almost blushing as you took in his taught butt, before traveling down to his bow legs, dusted with dark blonde hair. 

"If you're done oogling me, how about we climb in now?" He teased, stepping back to let you move inside. The shower was enormous, with plenty of room for the two of you, with marbled tile, and even a small seat in the corner. Once you were in, Jensen climbed in behind you, shutting the glass door, capturing you in the heated room with me.

"It's a shame." He said, as he poured shampoo in his hands. "I really wish we had the time to enjoy this."

"Me too." You whispered, closing your eyes and enjoying the sensation of him running his fingers through your hair, massaging your scalp. Once he was done it was your turn, and you got to thread your fingers through his surprisingly soft hair, bringing a moan from his lips. As you continued to massage his scalp, his hands were busy running body wash up and down your body, and you couldn't help but arch your back into his hands. 

"Damn it." He muttered, squeezing your hips before removing his hands from you, leaving you aching and wanting. "If I touch you again I will not make it for my panel." He moaned, and with a silent groan the two of you finished washing off, keeping your hands to yourselves.

Shutting the water off, you stepped out, grabbing two towels, handing one over to him before drying yourself off. Quickly you french braided your hair, knowing you would have no time for make up or a change of clothes. But truthfully, you were still afraid to head to your room, afraid that your Boss would be waiting for you.

For being an actor, Jensen was surprisingly quick at getting dressed, with little to no primping, and you weren't sure why, but it made you happy. He dressed nicely in a pair of black jeans, with a dark green henley and a black leather. He looked so amazing you had to make sure you weren't drooling, and he caught you in the act.

"What? It's not my fault you are so gorgeous!" You argued, and he threw his head back and laughed heartily. 

A knock sounded on the door, and Jensen opened it up to Cliff and Jared, both of who were smiling and seeming to be in a great mood. "Y/N!" Jared exclaimed, pulling you in for a hug, not saying anything about the fact that you were in his friends motel room. 

"I get it now. Why you're running late." Cliff teased, and the four of you started walking down the hallway.

"So what's your plan for today?" Jared asked you, sticking close to your side.

"Well today's the last day of the Con." You started, feeling depressed at that fact. "So, I'll just make sure it continues to run smoothly, then make sure everything get's taken down and sent on it's way."

"Our conventions always seem to run smooth, one of the reasons I love them." Jared continued on. "Any idea what you're going to do after the convention?"

The smile fell from your face as you thought back to Brian's ultimatum, knowing that you might not have a job after the convention. Because there was no way you were going to give into him. "Jared, what are you doing to my girl? She's white as a sheet!" Jensen chastised his friend, pulling you close to his side.

"Nothing man, I swear!" Jared said, before moving to stand next to Cliff who was waiting for the elevator.

"Is everything okay Y/N?" Jensen asked you quietly, and you shook your head. "You can tell me."

"It's about today. And my boss." You reminded him, watching as it sunk in.

"Oh shit, I forgot. Why don't you stick close to Cliff, then after my panel we will go talk some sense into the man, or whoever is above him?" Jensen suggested as you stepped into the elevator. 

"We'll see." Was all you could say. You still needed to come up with a plan, but you didn't expect Jensen and his bodyguard to fight your battles. As soon as the elevator doors chimed open, you stepped out, waiting for the rest. "But for right now, why don't you guys go ahead, I have some things I need to take care of." 

After reassuring Jensen you would be okay, you watched them walk away, with all three of their phone numbers in your phone. Taking a deep breath, you texted Maureen, asking her to be in charge for the morning. It pained you that you would miss the start of Jensen's panel, but this was something you wanted to have done. 

Slipping out the side door, you took in a deep breath of the cold morning air, smiling at all the snow that had fallen through the night. Rushing down the mostly empty sidewalk, you turned into the first department store you could find, on a mission.

Fifteen minutes later you were back outside, with a large bag in your hands and a huge smile on your face. Feeling happy and in the holiday spirit, you made your way back to the hotel, making sure to take one of the lesser known entrances to stay away from Brain. Heading straight for the main ballroom, you stood just inside, watching the end of Jensen's panel, amazed that you had just spent an amazing night in that man's arms. 

As soon as they started playing the last question song, you slipped into the back hallway, planning on meeting Jensen and the rest of the cast in the green room, excited to give them their surprises. The presents might not be much, but it was the least you could do sense they had been so nice to you from the beginning.


	12. Support System

As you made your way to the green room with your presents, you heard your name being called. Turning around, you saw Maureen rushing up to you, out of breath. she looked nervous, and uncomfortable, and you immediately knew something was wrong. "What is it?" You asked her, waiting for her to catch her breath.

"It's Brian. He's in a mood this morning and actually made his way to the convention area." She rambled off fast.

"What? He never goes down there!" You exclaimed, your palms starting to sweat under the pile of Christmas presents. 

"I know. He's causing all sorts of commotion, and it's not good. He said he's looking for you." She replied, looking just as frantic as you felt.

"Damn it." You muttered to yourself, before passing off the Christmas presents. "Here, take these to the green room. They have names on each of them, and someone will help you pass them out. I'll go deal with him."

She nodded, balancing the presents in her arms. "Oh, and Maureen, if I'm not back soon, can you please let Jensen know." You asked of her. You didn't want to pull Jensen away from his convention, but you weren't sure how things would go with Brian, and you knew he would be the only one to help you.

"You mean, talk to him?" She stuttered. "But he's an actor, and I'm..."

You placed your hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her while inside you were shaking with nerves. "Jensen is a nice guy, actually he's great. He will listen to what you have to say."

She nodded, and the two of you split ways, her heading the back hallways to the green room while you steeled yourself for a visit with Brian. The bruise was still visible on your face, and you hadn't bothered to cover it this morning. You wanted Brian to see what he had done to you. As you walked down the hallway, you heard a big commotion in the hallway, and you saw Jensen exiting a room, a trio of bodyguards surrounding him, including Cliff. He noticed you, but before you could make your way over to him, you had an angry Brian in your face. "Y/N! I've been searching for you everywhere! Doesn't even surprise me that your not even doing your job. I don't know why I put up with you."

You were seething. You had had enough of Brian, his attitude and his sexual harassment towards you. "Brian, is there something you needed? Because as you can see, there is a convention happening that I happen to be in charge of."

Your smart tone, and your snappy words had his face turning red. Not paying attention to those around him, he grabbed you by the upper arm, planning on dragging you to an empty room. You dug in your heels, knowing what could happen if it happened. "Is everything okay here?" A familiar voice asked, and you turned to see Jensen's bodyguard, Cliff, staring down at you in concern. He was an imposing figure, with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. 

"As you can see, we are busy." Brian sneered, his hand tight on your arm. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to discuss her job."

"Y/N, Jensen was worried, and doesn't want you to be alone." Cliff said, pointedly staring at Brian. "He asked me to stay with you."

"Thank you Cliff. I appreciate that very much." You said, as Brian dropped his hand. "Would you mind coming with us to my office while Brian discusses my job?"

Brian's face was completely red, and he huffed out a breath, realizing he was stuck. "You know what, I just remembered something. Y/N, this isn't over. We will talk, today." He said, before rushing away as fast as his over stuffed body would let him.

As soon as he was gone, you felt the tension leave your body. "Thank you for that Cliff." You told the giant teddy bear of a man.

"Jensen was worried." Was all he said, before the two of you headed towards the green room. You went into the full room, more than happy to see all of the supernatural cast in the room, getting ready to open presents.

"Y/N!" Kim exclaimed, rushing forward and pulling you into a tight hug. "You didn't have to get us presents!"

"I wanted to." You told her, hugging her tightly back. She pushed you back gently, wincing at your cheek, but you shrugged her off. "You guys have been nothing but kind to me, and I wanted to repay that somehow."

"Not to be cheesy, but you kind of have." Said Rich as he came forward, the scarf you had given him wrapped around his neck. "You've made Jensen happy, so we don't have to deal with his grumpy ass."

"Hey, I'm not always grumpy." Jensen's voice growled from behind you, and you jumped. 

"Jensen!" You exclaimed, throwing yourself into his arms even though it hadn't been that long since you'd seen him. 

"Hey guys." He said, before grasping your hand. "Y/N, can I talk to you for a moment?"

You nodded, letting him pull you to the corner of the green room. "I hope you don't mind that I sent Cliff to help you out. I wanted nothing more than to head over there, beat the crap out of the guy. But I figured it wasn't the best thing to do in front of the fans."

"Cliff was amazing. But he's still insisting it's not over. Jensen, I'm afraid I'm going to lose this job today. The big bosses will never believe me." You said sadly, as you wondered what you would be doing after tonight.

"You can come back with me!" Jensen said surprisingly. "I know we haven't known each other very long. But there's a lot of hotels up in Vancouver that put on events like this one, and you can stay with me until you're back on your feet. Or as long as you want." He suggested. 

"Jensen, that's so nice of you to offer. But I don't want to impose." You said, feeling as if the only reason Jensen wanted you with him was because he felt sorry for you. "I'll figure out something."

"My offer still stands." He said, before leaning forward and brushing his lips across yours, ignoring the catcalls on the other side of the room. "But promise me. No matter what happens, don't be alone with that man. I've got my other bodyguards, keep Cliff with you."

"I can't do that." You argued. "Cliff is paid to be with you. I'll be fine, and I'll have him on speed dial."

You heard Jensen sigh, knowing you wouldn't give in. He then looked at everyone opening their presents. "Where'd the presents come from?"

"Me." You said shyly, just as Jared came over, handing Jensen a small wrapped box.

Jared had already opened his, and was wearing the scarf you had picked out for him. Without knowing everyone very well, you had gone for generic gifts for everyone except for Jensen. And you were a little nervous about his gift. "You bought us presents?" He asked, holding the box as he looked at you.

"Of course. You've all been amazing, I wanted to do something." You said, and he ripped open the paper. Inside was a jewelry box, and he gingerly opened it, where a dark jade bracelet lay. You had noticed him wearing bracelets, and you had fallen in love with this bracelet. The rounded stones color reminded you of his eyes, and it had a small guitar charm on it. 

"It's amazing!" He said, taking it out of the box and slipping it on his wrist, right next to the others. "I love it!"

"I'm glad." You answered, as he pulled you in for a tight hug.


	13. Mixed Emotions

After everyone had thanked you for the presents, you stood off to the side of the stage, watching the panels start with fresh eyes. Just a couple days ago you had been unsure about this convention, thinking all these people would be rich, stuck up actors. That hadn't been the case at all. They had been there for you when no one else had, and you were sad to see them go after today.

Looking down at your clipboard, you went over the day's events. Panels were the majority of the day, with a couple of autograph sessions. That was it. They would be cleared out of here no later than this afternoon, leaving you and your group to clean up everything. Hopefully you could put off dealing with Brian until then. You knew what would happen, but a small part of you wish it wouldn't. That something would happen and he would change his tune. 

"Y/N!" You heard your name whispered loudly, and you glanced behind the screen to see Jensen waving at you, a huge smile on his face. Making sure Maureen was in the ballroom, you followed him back to the empty green room. As soon as he shut the door, he grabbed your clipboard, setting it down on the table, before pulling you tight in for a kiss. You stood on your tiptoes, wrapping your arms around his neck, letting his lips do all the work as you snuggled in as tight as you could to him. "I couldn't wait any longer without properly thanking you for your Christmas present." He said, resting his forehead against yours. "I'm just sorry I don't have a present for you."

"That kiss was present enough for me." You told him, as his hands ran up and down your back. 

"Y/N, I hate that the convention ends today." He admitted. "I don't want to leave you. Please say, you'll consider coming back to Vancouver with me."

You looked up at him, a part of you wondering if he was still feeling a little sorry for you for losing your job. "We'll see." Was all you said, as you rested your head against his chest. "I've still have to go talk to Brian, see if maybe something's changed his mind. I don't want to lose my job."

"I understand that, I do. But don't you want to see where this will go between us?" He kept on, tilting your head up so your e/c eyes could stare into his mossy green ones. "You're so far away from Vancouver, and from Texas too. I don't know when I'd get the chance to come visit."

"Let's just wait and see what happens." You argued. "And enjoy the rest of the day. Please?" 

He sighed, and you could see that he wasn't happy with your answer. "Maybe I'm the only one that felt that instant attraction. Maybe I'm just a fling for you." He exclaimed, pulling away from you.

"Jensen, that's not it." You pleaded with him to understand. "I felt it too, I promise! But I've never been good with relationships, and I don't want to uproot my entire life just to mess up another relationship!"

Before he could answer, Cliff stuck his head through the door, clearing his throat. "Jensen, last round of autographs is starting now. You need to go."

You had tears in your eyes as you looked at Jensen. His jaw was clenched, the muscle ticking. "Y/N, I know you're probably scared. But if you don't take the next step, you will always be kicking yourself. Sometimes you have to open yourself up to the possibility of failure." Was all he said before he walked out of the door behind Cliff.

You sank down into a chair, letting the tears fall, knowing Jensen was right. You were afraid of failure, of changing your entire life, and having it come crashing down around your shoulders. You knew you were falling in love with Jensen, and that fact scared you almost as much as facing Brian later did.

"Y/N, you okay?" Rob asked as he came back from the stage. He was tired and sweaty, but still had a huge smile on his face.

"You know Jensen well, right?" You asked him, sniffling back your tears.

He grabbed a water bottle, before sitting across from you. "Fairly well. Not as good as Jared, but Jensen, he keeps to himself a lot. It might not seem like it, but he's pretty shy, and has a hard time opening up to people."

"Does he do this a lot? Find a girl to keep him busy during a convention, and then leave her to find another one?" You asked him, hating yourself for having to ask the question.

Rob seemed taken back by your question. "Of course not. He's never done anything like this before. That's why we all knew you were so special."

You nodded, sniffling back another tear. "Thanks Rob."

"Hope that helps." He answered as he made to go back to the stage.

"Not really, but thanks for talking to me." You said, watching as he left. 

Sighing, you grabbed your clipboard, making your way out of the green room, slowly making your way to your office, leaving your team to finish up the convention. You were feeling down, and out of sorts, and you didn't want to ruin anyone's last day at the convention with your mood.

Grabbing a cup of coffee on your way, you made your way into your office, frowning at all the paperwork that had been forgotten in your frantic weekend. Pulling out a pen, you got to work, trying to forget the fact that your heart was hurting, and that you might have just ruined the one good thing in your life.

On a whim, you turned to your computer, googling Vancouver convention centers, wondering if maybe Jensen had been right. That there might be a life up there with him. You weren't sure how long you sat there, searching through each one, your mind churning up dreams by the second, but you were starting to feel better. You knew you were good at your job, and even with Brian's trying to sabotage your career, you were confident enough somebody would hire you.

So caught up in your new plans for the future, you didn't hear the door open, but you did look up when you heard the sounds of someone clearing their throat. "Y/N, I believe it's time we've finally had our talk." Brian said, as he shut the door behind him, locking it with a knowing smirk on his face.


	14. Standing Up

You could feel the tell tale signs of anxiety and fear settling in as Brian stepped into your office, shutting the door behind him. Your hands started sweating, your heart beat picked up, and you wanted nothing more than to figure out a way to get out of the room.

"We need to finish our talk." Brian said, as his eyes raked up and down your body, licking his lip, disgusting you. He stepped forward, raising his hand and laying it down on your shoulder, gently squeezing. Before you could try to shrug it off, he moved it down, cupping your elbow and pulling you closer to him.

You tried pulling away, but he brought his other hand up, holding you in place. "Y/N, don't fight this." He whispered, before his hand left your elbow, circling down your back. When you felt it brush your butt, that's when you really started to fight, pulling back and away from him.

"Brian, stop!" You exclaimed, watching as his face started turning red with anger. "This isn't right!"

"It doesn't have to be right. But it's what I want. And you could want it too, if you want to keep your job." He sneered. "Or depending on your attitude, a promotion."

He came forward again, trapping you against the wall, pressing both of his hands against it. "Y/N, you know it's not a big deal. Just a little fun, that's all."

"No." You argued, knowing it would do nothing but tick him off even more. "It is a big deal. You are sexually assaulting me at work, and that's against the law!"

His face turned even more blotched, and his hands curled into fists by your head. "Who is going to believe a little slut like you, versus the big manager like me? No one. So just shut up and take it like the good little whore you are."

His name calling turned your fear into anger, and you shoved against his chest with all your might. But underneath his flabby exterior was a body that was refusing to move no matter how hard you pushed. You looked to your desk, seeing your cell phone laying there, with Cliff's number on speed dial. 

Trying to duck under Brian's arm, you made it about two steps before he reached out, grasping your hair and pulling you back so hard your head hit the wall. "Not so fast." 

You fought like a wildcat, trying to get away, and he grew frustrated with your attempts. Pulling on you harshly, he slammed you down on the desk, your head banging into the hard wood. His hands moved everywhere on your body, pulling on clothes, until you were able to move your leg enough. Kicking back with all your might, you heard your foot connect, and a strangled grunt come from his lips. His hold on you released, and you quickly stood up and moved away as you watched him sink down to his knees, his hands cupping his groin area where your foot had connected.

"How dare you." He muttered, even though his face was pale and sweaty from the attack to his most tender area. "That's it. You're fired!"

"You can't fire me, I quit! I'm done with assholes like you!" You screamed back at him, grabbing your clipboard and flinging it at him. It hit him in the head, creating a small gash on his temple and he just sat there in disbelief. You grabbed a couple of items, items that were personal and yours. Turning to walk out the door, you heard a grunt behind you, before Brian's hand grabbed your shoulder, turning you roughly around. 

"You are such a bitch!" He exclaimed, before landing a punch on your jaw. You staggered back, dropping your items as you reached up and touched the lip that was just split open. "I don't know why I even tried with you in the first place. Sure, you've got the looks, and the perky boobs, but you've been trouble from day one."

You slapped him, hard, a red hand print immediately forming on his cheek. Throwing the door open, you turned to look at him one time. "I hope you get what you deserve. Hopefully the big bosses will see how despicable you are, and toss you out on your feet. Because no female employee in their right mind will take the threat of losing their job to be worse than being forced to sleep with you."

With that, you turned to leave your office, stopping when you noticed a couple of nicely dressed older men standing there in shock. "Mr. Fredrickson?" They said, looking between the two of you, at your split lip, and his red face. Your blouse was messed up, buttons missing and untucked. Your hair was probably standing on end, your scalp still sore from his rough treatment. "What is the meaning of this?" 

"Mr. Pint, Mr. Shumaker, what a surprise!" Brian stuttered, his eyes going wide as he looked between them. You recognized those names, the main owners of the hotel. "This isn't what it seems like."

"I would like to hear her opinion please." Mr. Pint said, studying you carefully. "Can we step inside please?"

You nodded, letting them in. They looked at your desk that was in disarray, along with your items strewn along the floor. "Now, tell us what happened."

You took a deep breath, before telling them everything. About how he had been pressuring you for a while now, and how he had hit you a couple of times. You ended with the assault today. Brian kept trying to interrupt, but a cold look from Mr. Shumaker had him frozen to his spot.

"Ms. Y/L/N, we are terribly sorry you had to go through this." Mr. Pint apologized, before he was interrupted by Brian.

"Wait, you can't believe her!" He exclaimed, "She was the one who wanted it! Thought she would get a promotion if she slept with the boss! You can't believe a little tart like her!"

"Mr. Fredickson, will you please shut up." Mr. Pint said. "You've been close to losing this job for quite some time, so yes we would believe her, over you. I want you to gather your items, and leave this property within the hour, or we will call the cops and report this. Do you understand?"

He gulped, before nodding. Giving you a glare, he left the room, his shoulders drooping in defeat. They then turned their attention on you. "Miss Y/LN, we are sorry you had to deal with him. But we want to say we know how well you've run our convention center for us, and were wondering if you wanted to take over his job."

You heard a sound at your door, and you turned just in time to see a stony faced Jensen walking away. Being offered this job was a dream come true, but after this weekend you weren't sure it was exactly what you wanted anymore.


	15. Christmas Miracles

After promising that you would think about the amazing job offer, you rushed out of your office, looking both ways, hoping that Jensen might still be in sight. People were milling about, with the convention done people were saying goodbyes. While you searched for Jensen, you couldn't help but smile at all the friends that had happened because of the show and it's conventions. It was something you really wanted to be a part of on a daily basis.

Seeing Cliff at the lobby, you raced down, ignoring the curious glances sent your way. "Cliff! You exclaimed, but because of the loud hustle and bustle in the lobby, your cry went unheard. Seeing him head towards the front door, you rushed as fast as possible, worried you were going to miss him. 

Losing him for a minute in the revolving doors, you sped outside, the frosty morning air hitting you hard without a coat. A black suburban was off to the side, and you moved towards it, seeing Jensen in the back. "Jensen!" You yelled, as it pulled away, leaving you standing there in the snow, looking like an idiot.

With tears in your eyes, and your lip smarting from Brian's rough handling of you, you went back inside. Trudging back to your room, you opened the door, before letting the tears fall. So much had happened in such a short period of time you were feeling a little overwhelmed. Then you had seen Jensen, and the look of dismay and heartache as he heard the news of your new job offer.

He probably was long gone by now, thinking he had no chance against the wonderful position you had been offered. Little did he know that you were planning on turning the offer down and taking Jensen up on his. But now it was too late, and you were left with a broken heart and a job you weren't sure you wanted anymore.

With your eyes blurry with tears, you didn't notice the paper on your floor until you stepped on it. Bending down, you picked it up, noticing Jensen's masculine handwriting.

"My lovely Y/N,

I dropped by your office earlier today, just in time to hear your wonderful news. I'm beyond glad that Brian was taken care of, and that I didn't have to go to jail for dealing with it. I'm happy for you, even if it means that our story together has to end. But please, know this. Never in my life, have I fallen for someone so fast, so fully as I did for you this wonderful and amazing weekend. I never got the chance to say this to your face, but I love you. I know it's fast, and useless now, but it's true. Just because I'm saying it here doesn't mean you need to feel obligated to return it, I understand. I wish you a full and happy career and life here. If you're ever in Texas or Vancouver, don't be afraid to look me up.

Love Jensen."

More tears continued to fall as you read his note, staining the hotel stationary. It hurt, knowing you hadn't even gotten the chance to have a relationship with the one man you could find yourself living with happily for the rest of your life. 

As you tried to control your tears, your phone beeped, and sniffling back your tears, you saw a text from Maureen. Quickly heading into the bathroom, you tried to hide the fact that your heart was breaking, before making your way down into the nearly empty convention center.

"There you are. Are you okay?" Maureen asked. 

"Not really. But what did you need?" You brushed off her concern. 

"Adam wanted to talk to you. And you needed to sign off on the last of the items." She told you. After making her promise that she was done for the evening, you went to find Adam. He was in the main ballroom, ordering around the people packing up. Waiting patiently beside him, you wished that the convention lasted one more day. That would have been enough time for you to mend your relationship with Jensen. 

"There you are Y/N. I trust everything is okay?" Adam finally spoke, turning his attention to you.

Wondering exactly how bad you looked if even Adam noticed you weren't okay, you tried to paste a smile on your face. "Peachy. I heard you wanted to speak to me."

He nodded, pulling you away from prying ears. "I know you have a wonderful job here. Buy we are in need of a new manager for all of our Supernatural conventions, and I immediately thought of you. You would end up travelling the country, setting up conventions. You would also have your own office, at your house if you want to set up conventions and things like that. Would you be interested?"

You were speechless. This was better than your offer to work here. "Why me?"

"Because everyone loved you, and this was the best thing supernatural convention of ours. Please say you'll consider it."

"What's to consider? I want to accept!" You exclaimed, your mind immediately going to the fact that you would be seeing Jensen again. 

"Can you fly out to our offices this week? We will talk numbers, and sign papers then." He explained, shaking your hand. 

Your earlier dismay turned into hopefulness, you found yourself floating out of the convention center. Walking back to your office, you began the tedious task of packing up your items once again. 

Thinking about how you could work on getting Jensen back, you picked up the main box, before making your way to your room. Because you were going to get him back, you werent going to take no for an answer.

Slamming the door behind you, you pulled your suitcases out, needing to get out of the hotel as soon as possible. Making a pile of items you no longer wanted, you looked around your room, realizing how sparse it was. You were ready for a real home, a life that didn't revolve around an angry, obsessive boss. And while working for the conventions would be busy, at least you would be with friends. 

A loud knock startled you from your thoughts, and you carefully opened the door, afraid to see Brian at the door. What you hadn't expected to see was a nervous Jensen, with a pretty wrapped box in his hands.


	16. Happiness

"Jensen?" You breathed, sure you were dreaming. There was no way Jensen could be standing in front of you. It had just been hours ago that you had seen him driving away.

"Can I come in?" He asked nervously, and you stepped back, letting him in. Watching as he glanced around, taking your sparse room in, you waited for him to talk. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, as soon as possible." You admitted, hugging your tight to your chest as you waited for him to get to why he was here.

"May I?" He asked, pointing to one of the two chairs in your room and you nodded, sitting in the one across from him. Both of you seemed awkward, unsure of each other. "Y/N, I'm sorry for just running away earlier. For just leaving a note. But I heard your conversation with the big shots, and it just made me realize."

Nervously nibbling on your lip, you urged him to continue. He did, after a moment's hesitation. "It made me realize that no matter how much we clicked, no matter how much I was falling in love with you, or lives were completely different. In different parts of the country. And I couldn't ask you to give it all up, especially when you were being offered so much. So I left, taking the easy way out."

"Jensen, I..." You started to say, but he stopped you.

"Y/N, I didn't come here asking for you to say things you might not feel. Or to try and change your mind. I just came for closure, for the both of us." He explained, his shoulders slumped, a defeated look to his features. 

Taking a chance, you slid out of your chair, placing yourself on the ground in front of him. Placing your hands on his lap, you waited until he was looking at you. "Jensen, please, let me talk for a moment."

He nodded, and you took a moment, trying to decide what you would say. Both of you were hurting right now, and you didn't want to make things worse. "First of all, I want to thank you for your help in dealing with Brian. I couldn't have had the guts to stand up to him without you."

"But he still gave you this?" Jensen asked, his hand reaching out to touch the cut on your lip, before dropping back down unsure if it would be allowed or not.

"Yes, before I kicked him in the groin." You answered proudly, earning a smile from Jensen.

"You did? That's my girl! I mean..." He said, proud of you.

"I did. Then he got fired, and kicked out of the motel. One of the best things to ever happen in this motel!" You exclaimed, your hands still on his thigh which were tense.

His hand came forward again, this time gently cupping your cheek. You let him. "One of the best?"

Leaning into his touch, you answered. "Just one. I'd have to say the best was meeting you."

"Y/N, it was the best moment for me too." He agreed. 

Deciding to take pity on him, you continued on with what happened after he left. "Then, you came in when they were offering me that huge deal."

As soon as those words came out, you saw the difference in Jensen. His shoulders slumped a little more, a frown on his face as his hand dropped. "It is a big deal. I'm happy for you."

"Would you still be happy for me if I said I didn't take it?" You asked softly, waiting for his gaze to return to yours again. When it did, his emerald eyes were full of hope.

"You didn't? But why? It's an amazing job offer!" He exclaimed, capturing your hands with his. 

"It was. But I couldn't take it. It wasn't what my heart wanted." You continued on. "And I'm glad I didn't. Because after I tried to catch you when you were driving away, I tlked to Gary."

Releasing your hands, he gently pushed you back before getting up to pace the room. "You did? I'm so sorry I didn't see that!" 

"Jensen." You pleaded with him, grabbing his arm to stop his movements. "Please, just listen."

Standing still, with his hands shoved into his pockets, he waited for you to continue. "I talked with Gary, and he offered me a job. I head to California this week to talk details, but you could be looking at the new manager of the Supernatural conventions."

Nervously waiting for his reaction, you weren't quite ready for the way he threw his arms around you, pulling you tight to him. "Are you kidding me? That is amazing news!"

"I was planning furiously as I was packing. Figuring out the best way to try and get you back." You said against his chest as he held you.

"You were?"

Nodding, you thought he squeezed you even harder. "So, what does this mean? Will you be stationed out of California? At least this way I will get to see you during Convention weekends." He started talking fast, and you tried slowing him down.

"Jensen, wait!" You said, smacking him lightly on the chest.

"What? I just didn't imagine this would happen when I came back." He said, a huge smile on his face. "With you in California, and working the conventions, we can make this work!"

"Why did you come back?" You questioned curiously. That stopped him dead in his tracks, and he pulled out the small wrapped package from his pocket.

"To give you a present. And to let you know that no matter what happened, I wasn't mad at you. That I would love you no matter what you chose." He said softly, handing you the present.

Turning the box around in your hand, you looked up at him. "You got me a present?"

He shrugged, looking a little nervous. "It's not much, but I wanted to."

Ripping the paper, you saw a small box inside. Your heart beating nervously, wondering if he had gotten you a ring, you opened it up to see a little tiny cartoon looking doll. "What is this?" You asked, seeing his face turn a little red.

"It's called a pop funk doll, or something like that. Or the key chain version of it. My character, Dean. I thought you might like to have it, have something that would remind you of me. I know it's stupid." He said, and you felt sorry for the huge, gorgeous man who seemed so nervous and insecure right now.

"No, I love it!" You exclaimed, pulling it out of the box. "I just hadn't seen one before. But it's so cute!"

"It's stupid." He mumbled, before you leaned over, pressing your lips to his cheek.

"No it's not. I love it." You insisted.

"So, where were we before this present thing?" He asked, changing the topic.

"We were talking about my new job offer. And about that..." You started, but he interrupted you.

"Yeah, that! The best news I've heard all day!" He exclaimed, pulling you to him.

"There's more." You explained. "I won't be based out of California.

Peering down at you, he waited for you to continue your explanation. "According to Gary, and we still have to figure everything out, I can work out of a home office. Anywhere I want, as long as I work the conventions too."

"Anywhere? Even say Vancouver or Texas?" He asked quietly, his face breaking into a huge smile at your nod. 

"Yeah, I just would have to find a place to stay." You hinted, which he got immediately. 

"Well I just gave you a key ring. Better follow that up with a key to place on it." He teased, before pulling you tight to him. 

"Really?" You had to ask. Everything was falling into place perfectly, and you wanted to make sure you weren't dreaming.

"Of course. I almost made a mistake once today. I'm not going to make another one by not having you move in with me." He answered.

"I love you!" You exclaimed, throwing your arms around his shoulders, pressing your lips to his before realizing what you had just said.

"I'm glad you said it. Because I love you too. And I can't wait to start this new part of your life with you." He agreed. "Does this mean I get special treatment at the conventions? Since I'm in love with the manager?"

Slapping him playfully on the chest, you smiled up at him. "Hmm, maybe. I was thinking your own personal green room. That way people won't be walking in on us."

"I like your thinking." He said, before capturing your lips with his. And what had started out as a horrible day, turned into your best one by far. Jensen was the best Christmas present you could have ever asked for.


	17. Paperwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some people asking if I was going to continue this. I thought I would take it a little bit further.

After your touching and emotional talk with Jensen, he helped you finish packing all of your belongings. "Is this all you own?" He had asked you, looking in dismay at the two suitcases you were taking with you.

Feeling ashamed for how you had lived your life up to now, you ducked your head, before taking one of the suitcases. "Y/N, I'm not judging. But I'm just glad you're starting fresh." 

"Thank you for being here for me. And offering me a place to stay." You had thanked him, giving him a hug before he took your other suitcase, wrapping his arm around your shoulder as you left the hotel for the last time.

________________________________________________________-

That had been three days ago, and you were feeling happier than ever. Jensen was on break from filming, do to it being the Christmas season, and he traveled with you to California. At first you had felt guilty for him changing his plans, but he assured you multiple times he would rather be with you then lounging on his couch.

Christmas was only three days away, and you wanted to get your new job settled so Jensen could head to Texas for Christmas with his family. You were meeting with Gary today, and you were excited and nervous. Standing in front of the hotel's mirror, you checked your outfit, the fifth one you had tried on. It was a simple black pencil skirt with a purple top. Simple, but yet business like, but you still weren't sure it was right.

"Y/N, you look beautiful." Jensen said from his spot lounging on the bed. He was already up and dressed in a pair of slim jeans and a dark green henley, looking more handsome than ever. While you were at your meeting, Jensen was taking care of some business with his agent. Then hopefully, the two of you would be celebrating your new job this evening.

"But does it seem right? He already said I could have the job. This is just for ironing things out. But I don't want to look too forced, or too simple." You said, looking back at the small amount of clothes that you had. 

"It's perfect. Gary won't care what you're wearing. He probably wants to get this meeting up and over with, so he can spend the rest of the holiday with his family." Jensen appeased you as he got up and came behind you. Resting his hands on your hips, he leaned down, pressing his lips against yours. "Then we can celebrate tonight, and head down to Texas in the morning."

"Are you sure you want me to come? I mean, we haven't been together very long, and I don't want to impose on your family." You blabbed on, nervous from the meeting, and from the thought of meeting his family.

"Of course I want you to come!" He argued. "I want you to meet my family, and I can't wait for them to meet you. Now please baby, don't be nervous. There is nothing to be nervous about. You'll do great today, and my family will love you."

Taking a deep breath you nodded, taking his hand in yours and letting him guide you out of the motel room, down into the lobby where his private car was already waiting. "And, then you can see my Texas home, and we can spend some time relaxing in it before we both have to get to work."

The thought of actually staying in a house, of maybe even having one to call a home was too much of a temptation to resist. You were tired of living in hotels, and while you knew plenty of time would still be spent in them, you were ready for a place to call your own. "That sounds amazing." You answered, as the car joined the morning traffic.

Before you knew it, you were in front of the small but classic office building that the Conventions were based out of. Giving Jensen a quick kiss on the cheek, you walked inside, taking another deep breath as you waited for Gary.

"Y/N!" He exclaimed, rushing forward and giving you a quick kiss. "I'm so glad you could make it! Especially before Christmas."

Letting him show you the way to his office, you smiled at the pictures lining their walls. There were actors and TV shows that you weren't familiar with. But right in the middle was all of the Supernatural cast, including a wonderful picture of Jensen.

Inside Gary's office it was clean and masculine and you sat down in a black leather chair. "So Y/N, I am so excited to have you working with us. You did such a great job at our last convention, I was pleased when you said you would move on to work with us."

"Thank you so much for the opportunity." You answered.

"Now, before we get to all of the boring paperwork stuff, I just have one quick question. I've come to realize that you and Jensen have become a couple. I just want to make sure that no matter where that goes it will not interfere with your job."

You hadn't even considered the possibility that your relationship with Jensen would be an issue. "Of course it won't. No matter what happens, Jensen and I know how to keep things professional."

"Good. Good." He beamed, before pulling out a file. "Now let's get to work."

For the next hour the two of you went over numbers and plans. Gary was smart, but willing to work with you to make sure everything went smoothly. He agreed with the fact of you mainly working from a home office, along with hiring your own staff. "I know you will need a couple of helpers during the actual conventions. And I'm actually trying to take some of the load off of me. So, you're welcome to hire an assistant or two. Just run them through me first."

You had been mind boggled at the salary he had suggested. It was so much more than your last job, and included benefits. After signing some papers and shaking his hand, you walked out the door, unsurprised to see the car waiting for you. Sliding in next to Jensen, you beamed up at him. "It will be perfect." You told him, as he pulled you in tight for a hug.


	18. Texas

Now that your papers were signed, the job official, you wanted to celebrate. Jensen had promised to take you somewhere special for dinner, but you were more than surprised when the car pulled up in front of the motel you were staying at. "Jensen?" You questioned, watching as a nervous smile filled his face.

"Well, it's still early, but I thought instead of having dinner here, we could head to Texas now. There's a restaurant down there, you really need to try it." He told you as he guided you into the hotel's lobby. Sitting next to the front desk was all of your luggage, packed and ready to go. 

"Wow, you planned fast." You told him, a little nervous about already heading down to Texas. You had planned on spending at least one more day in California before heading down to Texas, and his family. 

He turned around to face you, guilt eating at his smile. "I'm sorry. California just isn't my favorite place, and I'm ready to be back in Texas. Ready to show you off." He insisted, pulling you against him. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We haven't been together very long, and I'm not sure..." You started blabbering, but he pressed a finger to your lips silencing you.

"I'm sure. It will be nice to be down there, just the two of us for the most part, relaxing and spending some time together. Which hasn't happened that much, and I'm looking forward to. My parents will love you, and you have nothing to worry about." He assured you.

Sighing, you gave him a smile, hoping he was right. After everything that had happened lately, you were ready for some time to relax. "Sounds great."

Watching as a huge smile broke out on his handsome face, you knew you had made the right decision. Letting a bell boy gather your items, the two of you went back to the car, settling in. 

It wasn't much later that you were back on a plane, once again sitting next to a calm Jensen, while you stared out the window. "Jared's already down in Texas, with his wife and kids. You'll love Gen." He assured you. "We'll have a big family get together on Christmas Eve, and then maybe join my parents for dinner on Christmas. Nothing fancy, so don't worry. The rest of the time it can be just you and me, in my big, dusty house that doesn't get used too much."

"It sounds great." You told him, resting your head against his chest, the motion of his hand running up and down your shoulder lulling you to sleep.

"Y/N, we're here." Jensen whispered, gently shaking you awake. Yawning you sat up, noticing the other passengers moving around, gathering their items before they exited the plane.

"Did I really sleep the entire plane ride?" You asked, as Jensen pulled your bags down. 

"Yeah, but I think you needed it." He assured you, grasping your hand as he pulled you out of the plane and into the busy airport. You could already sense a change in Jensen. He seemed much happier, more boyish, his excitement rubbing off on you. You could easily see he was glad to be back home, ready to show you his favorite places. 

As the two of you waited for your luggage, Jensen quickly checked his phone. "I hope you don't mind." He told you, as you grabbed your suitcase. "But Jared and his family are picking us up. Then I thought we could all go out to eat at that place I was telling you about."

"Sure." You answered, even though you were nervous to meet Gen. She sounded like a wonderful person, especially since she had married Jared, and you didn't want to make a bad impression. With Jensen keeping you at his side, the two of you made your way to the front of the airport, where it was easy to spot Jared. He was at least a foot taller than most of the people around him, and the dork was holding up a sign reading Dean Winchester. 

Pointing over to him, you smiled when Jensen let out a loud chuckle. "He's crazy, but you've got to love him." Jensen laughed, dragging you over to Jared. Ignoring Jensen, Jared pulled you into a tight hug.

"It's nice to see you again." Jared told you. "This is my wife Gen. Our boys are at the sitters tonight."

Turning, you saw a beautiful, petite brunette hugging Jensen. Leaving Jensen, she surprised you when she pulled you in for a hug as well. "Jared can't stop talking about you. I couldn't wait to meet the person who finally captured Jensen's heart."

Blushing, you couldn't believe how sweet she was. Jared took your bag, while Gen wrapped her arm around yours, guiding you out into the still warm night air. "It will be so nice having you around. Between Jared and the boys, I feel overrun by masculinity some times."

She guided you to a large SUV. After shoving the bags in the back, Gen let Jensen sit up front while Gen sat in the back with you. "So, I heard you were offered a pretty exciting new job."

"I can't wait." You admitted. "I loved running the supernatural convention at the old hotel, and now I get to do it all the time!"

As the men talked football, you and Gen kept up your conversation. "So, what's that mean for you and Jensen? Will you be based in LA full time?"

Shaking your head, you caught yourself staring up at him. "No, they said I can work out of a home office, only needing to visit the main one every now and then. I will be at every convention, of course."

Just as Jared pulled up to a loud, noisy building, Gen asked you. "So, are you staying down here, or in Vancouver? Because I would love to have you stay down here."

"I'm not sure." You answered, just as Jensen opened the door for you. Following him into the bar, you glanced around. "I thought we were eating at your favorite restaurant."

He nodded. "We are. This is a bar and restaurant, and their food is amazing!"

"Does it help that I'm part owner?" Jared teased, as you were led to a booth towards the back of the crowded restaurant. 

Settling in, you ordered a beer, loving the way Jensen's arm felt so comfortable settled around your shoulders. You watched Jared with his wife, easily seeing how in love they were. Hoping that someday you and Jensen might end up like them.


	19. Decorations

After the wonderful dinner, you parted ways with the Padalecki's when they stopped in front of a nice looking house. Waving as they pulled away, you turned your attention away from them, staring up at house which was so much bigger than you had imagined. 

"This is your place?" You asked him, and he nodded.

"I wanted a place down here. A place close to my family, and Jared too. This place came up for sale, and it was too good to pass up." He explained before ushering you into the nicely furnished house. It was even decorated for Christmas, and you glanced back at Jensen in surprise. "I knew I would be coming down here for Christmas, hoped you would to. So I had Gen come over, she knew where I kept my decorations."

"Gen's a good friend." You answered, staring at the large tree in the corning of the living room. It was up, but there were no ornaments on it as of yet. A couple of boxes sat off to the side. After sitting your bags down near the stairs, Jensen came to stand next to you. 

"I see she waited for the tree decorations." He said, looking at the boxes. "Feel like decorating a tree?"

"Sure." You answered, realizing you hadn't actually decorated a tree for a long time. "It will be nice."

Promising to be back quick, Jensen took your bags upstairs while you walked around the room. A fireplace was on the far wall, picture frames covering it's mantle. Pictures of Jensen with an older couple who had to be his family, along with two people closer to his age. Pictures of him with Jared, and with Jared's boys. 

"We need to get a picture of us up there." His voice sounded from behind you, and you turned to see him standing there with two glasses of whiskey in his hand. "I was going for egg nog, but all I had was the nog." He joked, handing one over to you. Moving to the side, he grabbed a remote, pressing a button and soon classic christmas music started playing throughout the room. With one more push he had the fireplace beside you lighting up, creating a relaxing yet classical christmas scene. "Let's do this." He announced, sitting his whiskey down before opening up the first box.

Soon the two of you were laughing as you hang ornaments on the tree. "This is so much fun." You exclaimed, placing a beautiful green and gold ball on one side.

"Haven't you done this before?" He asked you as he worked on the other side. 

Your smile turning into a frown, you shook your head. "Not really. Maybe when I was really young, but there was never money, then there was never enough time."

He came around the tree, pulling you into a hug. "I'm sorry to here that. But don't worry, you're down here now, with me and my family. We'll make sure you have a Christmas to remember."

Pressing your lips to his cheek, you pulled back. "Thank you for that. You don't know how much I truly appreciate it."

Stepping back, he squeezed your hand before going back to work on the tree. Grabbing some tinsel, you spread it around the tree, when you heard his deep voice start singing along to the Christmas song on the radio. Smiling, you hummed softly, not wanting to miss out on his wonderful voice. 

"There. Now all it needs is an Angel." He announced, and you stepped back to see how wonderful the tree looked. Handing you the Angel, you squealed when he hoisted you up. Holding you up high, he held you close enough to the tree that you placed the Angel on top. As he slowly lowered you to the ground, his hands stayed wrapped around you, holding you tight to him. Both of you stayed that way, staring at the tree, an overwhelming sense of belonging hitting you suddenly. 

You didn't realize you were crying until Jensen reached up, wiping away the tear that slipped down your cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, as you smiled through your tears.

"Nothings wrong. And that's why I'm crying." You told him, confusing him. "It's just, I never really had anything like this, a sense of belonging, and it's a little overwhelming. Good, but overwhelming."

Pressing a kiss to your forehead, he rubbed your back. "I'm glad I was able to do this for you then." 

Grabbing your hand, he pulled you out of the living room, and up the stairs. Heading straight for the door in the back of the hall, he pushed it open, revealing a generous master suite. A large, king sized bed stood in the center, with balcony doors on one side, and a large wooden dresser with a TV on the other. Double doors led into a luxurious bathroom. It was masculine, but not overpowering. 

Your bag was off to the side, and you unzipped it, pulling out your sleep outfit of shorts and an oversized t-shirt. "You're welcome to hang everything in the closet."Jensen told you as he made his way into the bathroom.

Deciding to leave unpacking for the morning, you quickly slipped into your pajamas as Jensen came back out. Slipping into the bathroom, you quickly brushed your teeth, trying not to gawk at the huge bathtub and shower, along with the walk in closet double the size of your small room. 

Making your way back into the room, you were surprised to see Jensen standing out on the balcony, the doors still opened, letting the cooler night air seep into the room. Walking up behind him, you wrapped your arms around him, pressing your cheek to his back. "Hey." He whispered, taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing out here?" You asked him, worried that something was wrong.

"I just needed some air. It feels so good to be back here, especially with you by my side, and it got a bit overwhelming at first. I can't wait to show you off to my parents tomorrow."

He turned then, guiding you into the bedroom. Slipping under the covers, he pulled you tight to him, kissing you gently before shutting off the light.


	20. Christmas Shopping

Waking up the next morning, you snuggled tighter into Jensen's arms. It was something you were becoming very accustomed to, and you loved the way his chest cradled your head, his arms holding you tight to him. How his legs tangled with yours, not minding the fact that your toes usually were cold when you climbed into bed.

It was easy to see how deeply you had fallen for this man in such a short amount of time. Of course there had been all the stress and drama when you had first met, and that could have upped your emotions. But there was something real about your relationship with him, and you couldn't have imagined falling for anyone better.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked gruffly, still trying to wake up.

"How lucky I was your convention was held in my hotel." You admitted. "And how much I'm falling in love with you."

"I was the lucky one." He argued. "I can't believe how boring life was before you came crashing into me, almost knocking me to the ground."

Slapping his chest, you sat up, wrapping your arms around your knees. "So what are our plans for today? Didn't you say something about parents?" The thought made you nervous. It would be so easy for them to hate you, especially since your relationship with Jensen seemed rushed.

He placed a hand on your back, rubbing soothing circles. "Yes. Dinner with my parents. But don't worry, they already know about you and are super excited to meet you. Mom's been dying for me to bring home a girl."

"So, it didn't matter who, just as long as you brought some girl home?" You teased him, raising your eyebrow at him. Just like you had hoped, it flustered him, and he tried to find the right words to say.

"No, it's not... Y/N, you know I love you." He stumbled, and you leaned over, pressing your lips to his cheek. 

"Shh, it's okay. I'm just teasing." You told him. "But seriously? Is that all we have planned today?"

As he slid out of bed, you watched the way his muscles bunched under his thin t-shirt, silently wishing he slept without it. "Nope. I've kind of put off my Christmas shopping, and was hoping you would go with me. Usually I would ask Jared, but I'd rather go with you."

Wincing at the thought of braving the no doubt crowded shopping centers, you put on a brave face. "Okay. As long as we have a drink afterwards." 

"Deal." He answered. "Now, I'm going to climb in the shower. Want to wash my back?"

The water ran cold by the time the two of you were clean and ready to climb out of the shower. Letting him grab two towels, he wrapped one around you, being so careful it was cute. "How about I go make some breakfast, then we can get an early start?" He suggested, pulling on a pair of boxers and jeans before heading down the stairs, leaving you alone in his spacious master bathroom. 

Taking a moment for yourself, you couldn't believe how much your life had changed. Here you were, in a bathroom the size of your old room, staying in a house that was almost fancier than your hotel you had worked at. You had a handsome, kind man who was crazy about you, and you were about ready to start your dream job. Everything was going on so smoothly, you wanted to pinch yourself. To make sure this wasn't some sort of dream, and soon you would find yourself waking up, working for that ass once again. 

Changing into a slim pair of jeans and a warm sweater, you quickly braided your hair, adding a touch of makeup before heading down the stairs. You could hear Jensen humming in the kitchen. Even humming his voice was amazing, and for a moment you leaned against the wall, just enjoying the scene in front of you. With a towel slung over his shoulder, he was busy whisking some eggs as bacon sizzled on the stove behind him. "There you are!" He exclaimed, shaking you out of your staring haze. "I've got orange juice, and coffee. Sit down and breakfast will be ready shortly."

As soon as you sat down, there was a knock on the door, before the sound of it opening. Glancing at Jensen, he didn't seem affected at all. Soon you heard footsteps through the hallway before two little bodies came rushing in. "Uncle Jensen!" They exclaimed. Both boys ran at Jensen and he had just enough time to set the bowl down before he was almost tackled by the toddlers.

Jared came slowly strolling in, a beanie covering his hair, and a contented smile on his face. "Sorry. We waited as long as we could, but they couldn't wait to see their Uncle Jensen."

You watched with a wistful look on your face as Jensen hugged and ruffled the hair of both boys. "It's no problem. We're just getting ready to head out and brave the crowds."

Snagging a cup of coffee, Jared sat down next to you. "Jensen waited until the last minute again?"

Nodding, you went around, letting both of the men play with the boys as you took over cooking the rest of the breakfast. Soon the four of you were sitting down, Jared's sons enjoying some eggs along with the orange juice. Sitting next to Jensen, you couldn't believe how domestic this seemed, something you had no history of. It made you feel awkward, but excited at the same time for your future.

It was about an hour later that Jared finally pulled his boys away, with promises of visiting on Christmas Eve. You and Jensen weren't far behind them, heading to the mall, hoping you were beating the rush. "I still need my parents and my sister. Jared and his family are already taken care of, along with my brother and his family. Along with something for you." He mentally counted on his fingers.

"You don't have to get me anything!" You argued, but he just gave you a look begging you to argue. After driving around for ten minutes, he finally found a parking spot. Wrapping his arm around your waist, he kept you close to his side as you tried to navigate the busy aisles. 

Jensen was a fast shopper, knowing exactly what he wanted, and where to go to get it. With a baseball cap on his head, he kept a low profile. It was when he was looking at beautiful watches for his mom that you tapped on his shoulder. "Jen, I'm gonna go look at a couple of things. Meet back at the big clock in an hour?"

Nodding, he pressed a kiss to your cheek. "Be careful. It's crazy out there. I've got my phone if you need me to come rescue you."

Assuring him you would be fine, you headed out of that store, wandering around aimlessly as you tried to think about what to get him. It was true you had already gotten him the bracelet that he wore everyday now, but you didn't want him to not have a present to open Christmas morning.

During your search, you ended up finding gifts for Jared and his family, along with a small token for your Jensen's parents. It wasn't until your hour was almost over that you came upon a small shop, not very busy but with intriguing looking items. Stepping inside, you wandered the aisles, looking for something, anything that he might like. Almost giving up hope, you turned the corner, seeing a necklace on the counter. Stepping up to it, you saw the small bronze medallion hanging on a thin chain. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" The man behind the counter said, coming over to help you. "The medallion is said to be over a hundred years old, brought over from Greece. It is meant as a protection piece. Whoever wears it will feel the protection and love from whoever gave it to them."

Knowing he might be lying to you, you were still interested in it, and the story behind it. Making a hasty decision, you bought it, glad to see that a small pamphlet came with it, explaining the history behind it. It would give you some sort of relief when you couldn't travel with him.

Making it to the clock five minutes late, you weren't surprised to see Jensen already there, turning in a circle, about ready to pull his phone out and call you. "Thank god. I thought one of these rabid shoppers had trampled you." He teased, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. "I see you did a little shopping."

"Yeah. Something for Jared and his family, along with something for your parents." You explained as you made your way back to the car.

"You didn't have to get them anything. But they will love you even more for it. Now, shall we head over to their place?" He asked you, and you nodded nervously, still not sure you were ready to meet them.


	21. Christmas Eve

Your nerves were starting to get the best of you as Jensen drove the hour to his parent's house. With your knee bouncing up and down, you clasped your hands tightly together, staring out the window.

"Y/N, there's nothing to worry about. They will love you." He assured you, reaching over and grasping your hand with his. 

"Jay, this is just such a big deal. I don't want to mess it up." You blurted out, not knowing how to deal with parents very well. Your parents had died when you were young, and you had never been in a serious enough relationship to warrant meeting parents before now. 

"You won't. My dad's really easy going, and my mom is sweet. She will just be happy that I'm finally bringing home a girl." 

Taking a deep breath, you nodded, before reaching over and kissing his cheek. "Thank you for being so amazing. But why are you single?" You asked him as you settled back in your seat. 

"I wasn't for a long time." He told you. "I had a girlfriend, for ten years. But I never felt like it was the right time to propose, and as time went on, I realized we were better off as friends. So, my mom's been pestering me ever since to get back out there. And I wasn't sure I was ready, until I met you."

By this time he was pulling up in front of a nice looking ranch house. It was neat and clean, but at the same time had a lived in feel. Lights were strung up around the porch, and you could make out a tree in the living room window. Coming around the car, Jensen took your hand. "Remember, I will be with you the entire time. Just be yourself." 

Opening the door, an older man came walking outside, with a pretty, older woman. "Mom, Dad, this is Y/N. Y/N this is Donna and Alan, my parents."

"It's nice to meet the both of you." You said politely, letting them shake your hand. "Thank you for having me over."

"It's nice to have someone to invite over." Donna said, giving a pointed glance to Jensen who just shook his head. "Now, why don't you come on into the kitchen with me, and we can let the boys catch up.

It was amazing stepping into her house. Everything was decorated nicely for Christmas, without being overstated. Presents were piled under the tree, reminding you about the ones you had picked out for them. 

Donna gently pulled you through the house, and into the kitchen. What smelled like lasagna filled the air, and Donna came back to you, handing you a glass of wine. "An Ackles family tradition. Lasagna on Christmas Eve. Then we go all out on Christmas, with usually both turkey and ham. This year, we're not cooking though, and it seems weird."

"Jensen said you were going to visit his brother for Christmas." You continued on the conversation, amazed at how easy it was already to talk to her. 

Pulling ingredients out for a salad, she nodded as she got to work. "We are. He has kids, and they only live half an hour from here. We like to go down there, get there super early, so we can watch them open presents."

"That sounds wonderful." You told her, sipping at your wine.

"It truly is. I love having grandkids. Which brings me back to you and Jensen. He says you have a new job now. One you can work from home at."

Sitting down across from her, you nodded. "Yeah, I'm really excited. It's for the convention company, and it sounds amazing."

"So, where do you think you'll base your home office at?" She asked, and you knew she was trying to get a feel on you.

"I'm thinking up in Vancouver. That's where Jensen spends the majority of his time, and I really don't want to be apart from him that much."

"That's the answer I was hoping to here." She told you. "I can see how much Jensen cares about you, and I hope it works out for the two of you. Because I can already tell that I will like you, very much."

"Thank you." You answered, not sure what to say. Just then, Jensen came into the kitchen, his dad following behind.

"Mom, I sure hope you weren't being too hard on Y/N." Jensen teased his mom as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder. "Y/N's not used to family get togethers, and I don't want you running her off already."

"Is that true Y/N?" She asked as she pulled the bubbling lasagna from the oven.

"I'm afraid it is. My parents were split when I was very young, and my mom died not much later. So I was basically left on my own." You admitted, surprised when she came over and pulled you tight into a hug. 

"You poor thing. Well, you have a family now, and I hope you know that." She told you, gently patting your cheek. "Now, dinners ready. Jensen take the salad into the dining room, while I grab the lasagna. Y/N, would you be a dear and take the bread."

"I've got the wine." Alan said, and the four of you moved into the dining room.

As everyone settled down, you took another sip of your wine. "So, what about your sister?" You asked, wondering about her plans for the holiday.

"She's actually out of town, visiting her in laws." Alan told you as he scooped out a big slice of lasagna for you. "That's why we're so glad the two of you could make it."

Soon the conversation slowed down as everyone began eating. It was a wonderful meal, and with the wine you were feeling relaxed and at home.

"So Jensen, I like this girl." His dad announced at the end of dinner, making you blush. "Might want to hurry up and put a ring on her finger before she gets away."

"Dad." Jensen mumbled, giving you an apologetic look.

"What? It's not like you're getting any younger. You wasted so much time with that one girl, you need to make up for it now. Christmas is as good of time as any for an engagement." 

"Alan, stop it." Jensen's mom ordered, before standing up. "Y/N, would you be a dear and help me out with dessert?"


	22. Christmas Morning

"I'm sorry about my parents." Jensen apologized as he drove down the darkened highway. You were cuddled in the passenger seat, letting the heater blow over you. With wine in your system, you were drowsy, ready to fall asleep.

"Jensen, they were sweet. I loved them." You told him before yawning. 

"I just hated how my Dad had to be so pushy." He grumbled, and you reached over, squeezing his hand.

"Jensen, it's okay. I understand. They just want you to be happy." You told him, before leaning your head against the window. As the car sped past, you closed your eyes, the rhythm of the car rocking you to sleep.

When the motion changed from a gentle rocking to more of a jarring motion, you felt yourself waking up. Still groggy, you looked up into a pair of gentle green eyes. "Sorry I woke you." He whispered as he stepped up the stairs heading to your room. "You were so peaceful, I thought I'd carry you up to bed."

"But I'm too heavy. And there's stairs." You argued half heartedly. Truthfully, you didn't mind. There was nothing better than being in Jensen's strong arms. Hearing his heart beating next to your ear, your pillow his firm chest. 

"Shh. You're not heavy." He told you as he pushed open the bedroom door. Sitting you down on the bed, he bent down, pulling off your shoes. Yawning, you pulled off your shirt, reaching over and grabbing your sleep shirt you had left there that morning. Slipping it on, you raised your hips, letting Jensen pull off your pants. "Lay down." He ordered, and you did. Slipping out of his clothes, he slid in behind you, pulling you tight to his chest before pulling up the covers. 

"Sleep tight." He told you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

"Night. Love you Jensen." You told him.

_______________________________________

"Y/N, wake up." Jensen said softly, gently shaking your shoulder.

"Nope." You muttered, pulling the blanket tighter up around your shoulders. "I just went to sleep."

Chuckling softly, Jensen tried to pull the blanket from you, but you had a tight grip on it. "Y/N, it's already 8:00. We're supposed to be having breakfast with Jared and his family in half an hour."

"Fine." You muttered, sitting up and brushing the hair back from your face. 

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." He told you. "Get ready, and I'll get coffee for you." Yawning, you stood up, heading into the bathroom. 

Fifteen minutes later you were dressed and heading down the stairs. Jensen stood at the stairs, a small box in his hands along with a travel mug. Taking the mug from him, you glanced curiously at the box in his hands. "Thought you might like to see that I bought you a present. But you don't get to open it yet. We don't have time."

"Tease." You muttered, watching as he sat the box back down under the tree. You had your present for him under there as well. Reaching down, you grabbed the presents you had bought for Jared and his family while Jensen did the same.

"Ready to play Santa?" He asked, and you nodded. Walking the short distance to the Padalecki house, you couldn't believe how warm it was for Christmas Day. Where you had worked it had been cold, and full of snow. Here, you were fine wearing a sweater. 

You didn't even have to knock on the door. Throwing it open, Jared stepped out, a huge smile on his face. "I was wondering if you guys were ever going to make it." He exclaimed, taking the presents from you before wrapping his other arm around your shoulders. "The kids are so excited!"

"Y/N didn't want to get out of bed." Jensen explained. "We were at my parents pretty late last night."

"How did that go?" He asked as you stepped inside his house. You could smell that breakfast was already cooking, and leaving Jensen and Jared behind, you went in search of Gen.

"There you are!" She exclaimed as she saw you rounding the corner. "The boys are in the living room playing, but breakfast is almost ready."

There was enough food to feed an army. Pancakes and waffles. Eggs and sausage and bacon. All placed on the table already, along with pitchers of juice and coffee. "It looks so good." You told her. "How did Christmas morning go?"

"It went well." She answered. "Both boys were up around six, and all presents were opened by seven. They've been playing quietly ever since."

"Sounds like fun." You told her, wondering if you would ever have the chance to have a morning like that.

"It was. And now it's going to be even more fun with you and Jensen here. It will be a nice, relaxing Christmas." She agreed, just as Jensen and Jared came in, each one carrying a giggling boy.

"Merry Christmas kiddos." You told them, giving each boy a kiss. "After breakfast you can open my presents."

"Yay!" They exclaimed as they were placed at the table. Sitting down next to Jensen, you had Shep off to your left. Helping him get food on his plate, you laughed as he got syrup all over his face. Taking a bite of bacon, you turned to face Jensen, seeing him staring at you with a weird expression on his face. 

"Everything okay?" You asked him quietly, watching as his gaze shifted. 

"Yeah, everything's great." He said, his voice thick. 

The rest of breakfast went smoothly, as you laughed at the antics of both boys. You caught yourself staring multiple times at Gen and Jared, caught up in how in love the two of them seemed. The stolen glances, the brushes of the hands. You could tell they were completely in love, and you hoped that someday someone would think that of you and Jensen.

As the plates cleared, Gen stood up. "Alright boys. It's bath time before you open anymore presents." 

As they groaned, you stood up. "I've got dish duty."

As both Jared and Gen took their boys up the stairs, you began clearing the table, scraping the plates. Jensen started helping you, coming up and wrapping his arms around your waist as you began washing the dishes. "This mornings been nice so far." He whispered, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

"It really has." You agreed. "Jared and Gen have such a wonderful family."

"They do. Talking about families. You ever consider having one?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I have considered it. Seeing this. The family moments, especially during Christmas reminds me how much I want that. You?" You admitted.

"I do too." He answered, before grabbing the towel and helping you with the rest of the dishes.


	23. Presents

Collapsing into bed that night, you couldn't wipe off the huge smile on your face no matter how hard you tried. Today had been amazing, one of your all time favorite days, and you were kind of sad to see it coming to an end.

"Y/N?" Jensen's voice rang out through the house as he tried to find you. When the two of you had gotten home, you had gone up to your room, planning on changing into pajama's before joining Jensen for a nightcap. But when you had gotten up there, the bed had looked so inviting that you couldn't help but lay down. For at least a minute. And that minute turned into two and here you were, almost ten minutes later. Still dressed in your regular clothes, in a happy, blissful mood. 

"Still up here." You yelled back, still making no move to get off of the bed. Laying there, in a zone out sort of way, you smiled when you saw Jensen peak around the door frame.

"I thought you were coming down for drinks and presents?" He asked, stepping farther into the room. Stretching your arms above your head, you yawned widely.

"I was. I am. The bed just looked lonely." You told him, giddy at the deep chuckle he let out at your words. 

"What about me? I was waiting down there, this cute little present in my hands, wondering where my girl had gone off to. I was getting lonely too," He teased, his hand running up your leg, skimming your hip before resting on your hip. 

"Fine." You muttered, pretending to pout. Standing up, you went over to the dresser, pulling out one of Jensen's long flannel shirts. Quickly changing into it, you couldn't help but feel his eyes on your skin, your cheeks blushing from the intensity.

Leaving my heavy socks on, I turned to Jensen, placing my hands on my hips. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's get this show on the road."

"You should always wear my shirts." He whispered, his hand brushing against my back as we walked out of the room, heading down the stairs. Most of the lights were off in the house, except for those on the Christmas tree. The electric fireplace was running, sending off a warming glow. A couple of coffee mugs sat on the table beside the tree, wrapped presents sitting out in front. 

Handing you a cup, you could smell the rich, creamy hot chocolate covered with fluffy white marshmallows. "So, Merry Christmas. I hope it's been a good day for you so far." He said, acting a little nervous which made him even more adorable. 

"It's probably been one of my all time favorite days." You assured him. "Spending the day with Jared and Gen was perfect. She's so sweet."

"Good. I'm glad." He said, taking your cup from you. "Here."

Handing you a present, he sat down, taking a sip of his own chocolate. It wasn't the smaller package he had shown you earlier, but a big heavy box. Ripping open the wrapping paper, you smiled at the briefcase. "Thank you!" 

"I figured with your new job you could use a new briefcase. Especially since you might be traveling you could use this." He mumbled, looking a little flustered, hoping that you would like his present.

"It's perfect, I love it!" You assured him, setting it off to the side. Reaching in, you pulled out on of your presents, handing it over to him. It wasn't much, but it was a nice scarf you had gotten him while you had been in California. Handing him the box, you sipped your coffee as you waited. 

Faster than you had, he had the package opened, running his hand along the smooth fabric. "This is gorgeous, thank you so much."

Wrapping it around his neck, he reached in, holding the small box in his hand. Acting fast, you grabbed your other gift for him, handing it over. "Open this please."

"But you haven't opened your other one." He started arguing, but you just shook your head. 

"Open it."

Unwrapping it, he opened the box, pulling out the medallion on a thin rope. Holding it up high, he stared at it, and you waited nervously, afraid that he hated it. "It's over a hundred years old. The man said it's meant as a protection piece. Whoever wears it will feel the protection and love from whoever gave it to them. But if you don't like it..."

"I love it." He said, his voice thick with emotion. "It's amazing." Holding it up, he placed it around his neck. "I'm never taking it off." 

Coming over to you, he pressed his lips sweetly to yours. "Mmm, chocolate." He teased, before stepping back. "Now here, open this." 

Staring down at the small box, you took it with slightly trembling hands. Ripping the paper, you stared down at the black velvet box. Glancing back up at him, you could see the love shining in his eyes. "Open it." He ordered softly.

Pushing against the lid, you opened it to find a gorgeous ring settled inside. "Jensen." You breathed, as he reached over and gently took the box from you.

"It's not an engagement ring. Unless you want it to be." He started off, chuckling nervously. "But I just wanted something to let you know how much you mean to me. It's a promise ring. A promise that I will always love you, and that I want you in my life."

"Wow. This is so much more than I expected. It's beautiful." You answered as he slipped the ring onto your finger. 

"I hope that you don't mind. But I just wanted something to let everyone know you are mine. That I love you, so freaking much it scares me." He continued on, stopping with you wrapped your arms around him, pressing your lips to his.

"I know that feeling." You agreed. "I've never felt so much love for anyone until I met you. Your parents will be sad it's only a promise ring."

"They'll get over it. And who knows, maybe soon you'll be getting an actual engagement ring." He teased, before grabbing your hand and pulling you up the stairs.


	24. Accidents

The next couple of days flew past in a hurry. Spending time with Jared and his family, becoming close with Gen. Seeing his parents a couple more times. That had been fun. His Mom had noticed the ring right away, her expression full of hope. You had actually been sad when you had to let her down, telling her it was just a promise ring.  
“A promise ring is a great start.” She had told you while Jensen and his Dad were out in the backyard. “I’m actually surprised it wasn’t more than that.”  
“We haven’t been together very long, and he knows how new this whole relationship thing is for me. He’s just being kind and considerate.” You explained as you took a sip of your hot tea. You had come to care for his Mom. She was kind, and protective of her son. But not overly so, giving you a chance to know her.   
“I know it might be a new relationship, but I can still see how deep, how true the connection is between the two of you. It might just be a promise ring right now, but I’m pretty sure there will be more coming.”  
Smiling at her, the two of you finished off your tea, spending a little bit more girl time together before Jensen came back into the house. After saying goodbye to his parents, the two of you climbed into his car, planning on heading back to his house for the rest of the evening. It was your last night in Texas, and the two of you had decided to spend it at home before leaving for the airport early in the morning.  
“You and my Mom really seem to like each other.” He commented as he drove home.  
“We do. She’s very nice. A little disappointed about the promise ring not being more, but she understands.” You told him softly, your head leaning back against the car seat as he drove through the afternoon traffic.   
“It’s a good start.” He said, squeezing your hand.  
“Yes it is. And soon we will both be in Vancouver, you going back to your acting job, me starting my brand new one.” You thought out loud, excited at the prospect. But a little sad to be leaving Texas behind. In the short time you had been here, you had come to like it, and you were sad to leave it behind.  
“Everything will be amazing.” He insisted, as he stopped at a red light.  
Glancing over at him, you gave him a huge smile. “Of course it will be. We will be together, and that’s what’s important. I’m so excited for this new part of my life. With you, and the job, everything seems like a dream, and I don’t want to wake up from it.”  
“Well, good thing you don’t have to.” He insisted as the light turned green. Stepping on the gas, he turned to give you another bright smile. But you watched as it fell from his face quickly, panic taking it’s place. As you began to wonder why, you felt the impact before you saw the car smashing into your door.  
“Y/N!” You could hear Jensen yell as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The window shattering, slicing your skin with all the little pieces of glass. The metal crushing, pinning you down in your chair, pressing into your leg until you were crying out in pain. The force of the hit pushed your car off to the side, finally stopping with a horrific sound.   
In a lot of pain, bleeding from multiple cuts, your first instinct was to look for Jensen, to make sure he was okay. Turning your head, just a little, hurt bad, and you could just make out his green eyes staring at you as he fought to get out of his seatbelt.  
“Oh my god, Y/N!” Jensen yelled, sitting up so he could look at you. “Can you talk?”   
“Jensen.” You said weakly.  
“Thank god. People are already calling 911. Help will be here soon.” He promised as the driver of the truck that had hit you came around, apologizing profusely.   
“Damn you! You could have killed her! She’s hurt!” Jensen yelled at the man, ready to climb out of the car and pommel the guy, but you reached over, grabbing his hand.  
“Jensen, it was an accident. Don’t leave me. Please.” You pleaded with him, and he relented. Holding your hand tightly, he searched your body, wincing when he saw the cuts and bruises covering your skin.  
“I’m so sorry. I should have been paying more attention.” He apologized. You could siren’s off in the distance.  
“Don’t apologize.” You told him, a little light headed.   
Soon the ambulance was there, carefully pulling the other truck away from your car. Using huge pliers they were able to pull the car door away, gently lifting you out onto the waiting stretcher. Being jostled was painful, and you couldn’t help the tears that fell from your eyes at the movement. You knew your leg was broken, from the look and feel of it. Not sure what else was injured as well.   
“Sir. We need you to step back.” They told Jensen, and with a distraught look, he glanced at you.  
“No!” You pleaded. “I need him with me!”  
Finally relenting, they let Jensen follow behind as they loaded you into the ambulance. As they began looking you over, one of the EMT’s turned towards Jensen, checking him over for signs of injury.   
It was a quick ride, and soon you were unloaded off, a worried Jensen being left behind. “Sir, we need you to fill out her paperwork…” You heard the nurses start to say as you were wheeled away.  
“But I need him…” You argued, and one of the nurses glanced down at you.  
“I know. But we need to get you in here, and checked out. So far it looks like you’ve been lucky, but we don’t want to risk anything.”  
Sighing, you had no choice but to listen to them as they wheeled you down a long, white hallway.


	25. Hospital Time

It wasn’t the bright florescent light overhead, or the constant beeping sound behind your head. Neither was it the feeling of being disjointed, or fuzzy from the pain killers. It was the sound of Jensen’s voice, talking softly next to your ear as you lay there in the hospital bed that woke you up from your medicine induced sleep.  
With your eyes still closed, you took a moment. Just trying to get past the fuzz your brain was currently covered in. As you lay there, you could hear Jensen talking, and you listened. “Y/N, they said you should be waking up anytime now. I can’t wait to see those e/c eyes staring my way once again. Seeing you pinned in the car, and then pushed down that hallway away from me was the scariest moment of my life. It made me realize that I don’t want to live a single day without you. You mean the world to me. Please, just be okay.”   
Fluttering your eyes, you slowly were able to open your eyes, blinking at the bright lights overhead. “Y/N!” Jensen exclaimed, and it was then you could feel his hand holding yours, along with the throbbing pain in your body.   
“Hey there.” You whispered, your throat dry.   
“You had me worried for a while.” He said, just as the door opened and Jared came rushing inside the room.  
“I got here as soon as I could!” He exclaimed, heading over to where Jensen sat. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he glanced down at you. “How are you sweetheart?”  
“Groggy. And sore.” You mumbled, just as the doctor came in.   
“There she is!” The doctor boomed, making your already pounding head sore. “How are you feeling?”  
“Like I was trampled by elephants.” You answered, hearing Jared chuckle as Jensen squeezed your hand comfortingly.   
“That’s to be expected. You’re due for some more pain medication soon. But first, let’s check you out. You were actually pretty lucky. Just a broken leg, some minor contusions, and a slight concussion. It could have been much worse.” The doctor explained. “Your leg was broken in two places, but we were able to reset it, and it should heal up quite nicely.”  
“So, when can I go home?” You asked, the first question that came to your mind. But then you remembered, your home was a new place. One you had never been, and you would have to leave on a plane, and they might not allow that right away.   
“I’ve talked to your boyfriend, and he was explaining your schedule. I do not suggest going on a plane for at least a week, maybe two. I would like you down here. If everything goes well, you should be able to go home tomorrow morning.”  
After a couple more minutes of checking you over, the doctor left the room, and you turned to look at Jensen. “What are we going to do? We are supposed to be flying back to Vancouver tomorrow? I’m starting my new job on Monday!”  
Squeezing your hand, Jensen glanced back at Jared. “We’ve talked about that. The doctor doesn’t want you to leave town for a while, and at least you have a place to stay here. And you have choices. You can stay in our house, but you would be alone. Or Gen has offered you her guest room, so she can be there if you need her help.”  
“I don’t want to intrude. Gen has to take care of the kids, and I…” You started arguing, but Jared stopped you.   
“You don’t have to make a decision yet. But Gen doesn’t mind. She likes you, and doesn’t want you to have to go through this alone.”  
“I wish I could stay here with you. But filming doesn’t stop for anything.” Jensen apologized. “I hate having to leave you like this, but I’ve already tried postponing, and they wouldn’t let me.”  
“Jensen, I understand. But I do really think I would like to stay in the house by myself.” You insisted, before yawning. Just then the nurse came in, a small paper cup in her hands.  
“Time to take your pain pills.” She said cheerfully, handing it to you. Tossing the pills back, you took a sip of water, watching as she eyed both Jensen and Jared.  
“I hate to do this. I’m on the job, and I know you’re here for your friend. But do you mind if I get a picture? I’m a huge fan!” She exclaimed.  
With a smile pasted on his face, Jensen stood up, and you watched with heavy lidded eyes as the two men took a picture with her. As they handed her phone back, your eyes slowly closed, and you didn’t see Jensen coming back to sit down next to you.   
__________________________________  
The next morning, you waited impatiently for your discharge papers. Jensen was supposed to be there any moment to say goodbye before catching his plane. Gen was going to drive you home, making sure you were okay before leaving.   
With the crutches under your arms, you practiced moving back and forth in the small room. It was hard going at first, and you kept bumping your leg, wincing in pain each time it happened.  
“It takes time. But you’ll figure it out.” Jensen said as he stood in the doorway. He was dressed in his normal airport attire, a leather jacket, t-shirt, and cap. He looked amazing, even with the slight cut covering his cheek.   
“I hate them already. And the cast.” You grumbled, ready to be out of the blasted place and moving up to Vancouver with Jensen where you belong.   
“They will help you move around. And you’ll be up with me before you know it.” He assured you, coming forward, and wrapping his arms around you, holding you up and off the crutches.   
“I hate being down here. I was so excited for the fresh start up there, and now it’s not happening yet.” You muttered, still grumpy.  
“It will happen. Give it a week, maybe two, and then you will be up in Canada with me. Starting your new job, and soon you’ll be so busy you’ll forget about me. But for now, you get to relax, and sit by the pool.”  
“That will be a great tan line. And I could never forget about you.” You answered, tilting your head up so you could press your lips against his. “But I’m going to miss you. So freaking much.”  
“I’ll call you. Each day. You’ll be sick of my voice.” He teased, just as the nurse came in.  
“Miss Y/L/N, it’s time to get you on your way.” She explained, just as Jensen let you go. With one last kiss, he left the room, leaving you to the nurse as he made his way to the airport, and to Vancouver. Taking a part of your heart with him.


	26. Apart

Sitting out on Gen’s porch, you watched as her two boys ran around the back yard, chasing one of their dogs. With your leg propped in front of you, you couldn’t help but with the cast was off. It had been a week, already, and the Doctor still wasn’t ready for you to travel just yet.   
Sure, you talked to Jensen daily, sometimes even facetiming, but it wasn’t the same. You hated being far away from him, and you couldn’t wait to start your new job up their either. Your new company understood your issue, sending you your paperwork in Texas, setting you up as you stayed off of your leg.   
“Lemonade?” Gen asked, coming out from the kitchen. Nodding, you handed her your glass, and she filled it up before sitting down next to you. “How are you feeling?”  
“Much better. I can tell my legs healing, it itches. Not that I don’t enjoy your company, but I can’t wait until I can go up to Canada.” You told her, as her boys came running up. Thinking it was time for you to head back to your place, you ruffled the hair on Tom’s hair before grabbing your crutches.  
“Leaving already?” She asked, and you nodded. “At least let me give you a ride back.”  
“That’s alright. Hang with your kids, and I’m just gonna slowly hobble my way back home.” You insisted, blowing her a kiss before making your way out of her house. Using your crutches, you slowly made your way to Jensen’s house, glad he only lived a block away.   
By the time you made it to your doorstep, you were exhausted. You hadn’t lied when you told Gen that you were feeling better, but your body was still sore, and you grew tired easily still. After making your way into the house, you went straight up the stairs, heading straight for your bed, ready for a nap. Shrugging your shoes off, you laid in bed just as your phone went off.   
With a smile on your face, you answered the facetime, seeing Jensen dressed as Dean on the other side. “There’s a sight for sore eyes.” He exclaimed. “How are you feeling?”  
“Tired.” You admitted. “Just walked back from Gen’s. The boys say hi.”  
“Why didn’t you have her drive you?” He asked, and you shrugged before covering up a yawn.  
“I didn’t want to impose.” You answered him. “How’s filming going?”  
“Slow.” He grumbled. “Our extra keeps messing up. Usually I don’t mind, but I just want to get it over with so I can make my way back to you.”  
“Who knows, maybe I’ll be up there before you know it.” You told him, just as his name was called.  
“That would be great. But don’t push yourself. Please.” He pleaded with you before blowing you a kiss.   
After hanging up, you placed your phone on the nightstand, ready to fall asleep for a little bit.   
____________________  
By the time you woke up again, it was dark outside. Feeling much better after your nap, you made your way downstairs, planning on ordering a pizza and going through some of your work papers. As you placed the order, you heard the door being jostled. Grabbing a knife from beside you, you waited nervously, wondering if you should be calling the cops.  
“Y/N?” Jensen’s voice rang out, and you put the knife back before hobbling down the hallway. Jensen stood there, looking tired but happy. Without another word, you launched yourself into his arms, cuddling as tight as you could to him.  
“What are you doing here?” You asked him, just as his lips found yours.  
“Filming was finished, and I couldn’t wait to see you.” He explained, before leaning down and picking you up in his arms.   
“I can walk. Well, kind of.” You argued, but he shook his head.  
“Nope, don’t care. I’ve been wanting you in my arms all week.” He answered, sitting down on the couch, settling you on his lap.   
“This is nice.” You agreed, settling your head on the couch. Without the tv on, the two of you just sat there, enjoying each other’s company. “I missed you so much.”  
“Please say the Doctors will let you come back with me.” He questioned.  
“I see them again tomorrow, so fingers crossed.” You told him just as the doorbell rang, announcing your pizza.   
“Expecting someone?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at you. Giggling, you shrugged.   
“Just pizza.”   
“Yum.” He exclaimed, as you scooted off of his lap, letting him go to the door. Soon, you were back against his side, a slice of pizza in your hand as the two of you watched mindless TV. It was a nice evening, one that you had missed.   
“So, how’s winter in Vancouver?” You asked him, still not used to the fact that you could walk around in flip flops in January.   
“Cold. Be glad that you’re down here, not up where it’s snowing and freezing.” He told you.   
“I like snow. I’m not used to this heat.”  
Noticing the yawn he tried to hide, you stood up, shushing him when he started to argue. “Shh, I’ve been doing this while you were gone.” Taking the empty plates, you made your way into the kitchen, dumping them in the sink. They could wait until the morning. Jensen was leaning against the doorway as you turned around, and reaching out, he picked you back up in his arms.   
“I know my leg is broken, but I can walk.” You told him, but he just shrugged.   
“I like you in my arms.” Was all he said as he made his way up the stairs, dropping you on your bed.   
“As much as I would like to make love to you, I’m exhausted. Do you mind if we just fall asleep tonight?” He asked.  
“I don’t mind at all.” You told him, changing into your pajama’s. Sliding into bed, you cuddled against his side, glad to have him back with you once again. Knowing that the next time he went up to Canada, you could go with him.


	27. Plane Ride

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? Because you could stay down here, help Gen with the kids for at least another week.” Jensen asked concerned. “I just don’t want you to overdue it.”  
“Jay, I’m fine!” You argued, using the nickname you had started calling him. “It’s just an airplane ride!”  
“True, but it’s your first big adventure since the accident, and I’m just…” He continued, but you just pressed your finger to his lips, silencing him.  
“It will be perfect. Then I’ll be up there with you, and I can finally start on my home office.” You insisted, and he took a deep breath, before nodding.   
Making sure you had everything in your bag, you pulled it down the hallway, out into the driveway, where Gen had parked her big SUV. She was taking all three of you to the airport. “Jensen try to talk you out of going?” She whispered, helping you with the suitcase. It was hard dragging a suitcase, and using crutches, but you didn’t want to rely on Jensen any more than necessary.   
Sliding into the backseat just as Jensen came out with Jared, you placed your crutches beside you. The doctor had told you at least one more week with crutches, and then you could maybe move on to a walking cast. He had already given you the name of a colleague up in Vancouver, and you were supposed to check in right away.   
As soon as Jensen and Jared slid into the car, Gen took off, missing most of the rush hour traffic. You were bouncing with anticipation, ready to actually move on to the next step in your life. Sure, your new company had been kind while you had recovered, but you didn’t want them thinking they had hired a liability. You wanted to prove your worth. To make them see you were worth the risk.   
“Second thoughts?” Jensen asked you, and you shook your head, giving him a huge smile.   
“Of course not! I’m so excited I’m about ready to bounce out of my cast.” You told him, earning a healthy chuckle.   
“We don’t want that.” He answered, just as Gen pulled up in front of the airport. Stepping outside, she waited as the luggage was unloaded, Jensen taking both his and yours. Giving you a huge hug, she whispered into your ear.   
“I’m sad to see you go. It was nice having another girl down here to talk. You’ll have to come visit me sometime.”   
Promising you would, you stepped back so she could say goodbye to her husband. “They make a great couple.” You said softly to Jensen, who nodded.  
“I hope we do too.” He answered, and you hoped it too. Hoped that someday your life would be as blessed as theirs was. You wanted the whole thing. Marriage, kids, the family dog. It seemed amazing, and for the longest time you had never even dreamt that it could be a possibility.  
Playing with your promise ring, you caught Jensen staring down at you. Smiling at him, you began hobbling through the airport, knowing they would no doubted catch up with their long legs.   
Soon, you felt a hand on your lower back, a breathless Jensen behind you. “Wow, you moved pretty well for a gimp.”  
“If Jared had stopped making out with his wife you would have caught up a lot sooner.” You teased Jared who was right beside Jensen.  
“You ready for Vancouver?” Jared asked you, changing the subject. “Ready for wintry weather, and snow, and hardly seeing Jensen?”  
“As to the cold and snow, I actually am. I love the snow.” You told him as your boarding passes were scanned. “But as to not seeing Jensen very often? I might just have to sneak on set every now and then.”  
“Who knows. She’ll probably be so wrapped up in her work that I’ll never see her.” Jensen teased, as the stewardess took your crutches and you leaned against him for support. Soon, you were sitting in between both men, your casted leg stretched out in front of you.   
“I don’t think that will happen. I’m looking forward to my job, and actually getting settled in, but I won’t let it get in the way of being with you.” You told him softly.  
Settling in for the plane ride, you turned to your book, grateful for the chance to read a little bit. Jensen began studying his script for next week’s episode, while Jared leaned back and promptly started to snore.  
“Should I nudge him?” You asked Jensen, who leaned across from you, poking Jared in the chest. Moving a little, he stopped snoring, and you turned to your book once again.   
“My apartment isn’t that much I’m afraid.” Jensen started, and you looked over to him. “But it does have a spare bedroom that you are more than welcome to turn into your office. Buy whatever furniture you need, change it however you want.”  
“Thank you.” You answered, squeezing his hand. “I bet your apartment is more than enough.”  
“Well, if your job goes well enough, maybe we can think about buying a house up here. It could be nice to have the room.” He offered.  
“But you already have a house in Austin, why would you want one up here as well?” You asked, still not used to that kind of money.  
“Because I spend a lot of time up here. And I want us to be happy.” He answered. “An apartment is okay, at first. But I saw how much you loved the backyard in Austin. You were outside more than you were in, and an apartment isn’t going to give you that.”  
“How about this. We stick with your apartment, for now, but keep our eyes opened for a place that we both like.” You suggested, and he nodded.  
“There’s a couple of houses close to mine that are for sale.” Jared interrupted. “That way we can be neighbors in Vancouver, and Austin.”   
“Jared’s neighborhood is nice.” Jensen agreed. “But Y/N gets the final say so.”   
“Let’s not rush into things.” You argued, watching as Jensen seemed a little disappointed. “If we find the right house, then sure. But I’m not sure moving into a new house is such a great idea when I’m trying to get comfortable with my new job.”


	28. Happily Ever After

1 Month Later

Sitting at the desk in your office, you couldn't help but smile. You had been nervous when you had first made your way up to Vancouver. Uncertain about the future, and your job up there. But everything had worked out so much better than you could have ever hoped for.

Your cast had come off, and you were slowly regaining strength in your leg. It was nice, not having to clamber around, and you often found yourself meandering around the town of Vancouver, finding different trails in the mountains to walk in the early mornings.

It had taken some getting used to living with Jensen who had the weirdest work schedule you had ever seen. Sure, there were the weekends off, the weekends that were always busy for you during convention season. But there were also the mornings he would leave before the sun, sometimes not returning until you had already fallen back asleep. Many times, he would wake you up, his hands roaming under your clothes, his lips seeking out the sensitive spot on your neck. Those nights you never minded, not one bit.

Your job was even better than you could have hoped for. Of course, you had been asked to come down to California sometime soon, just to go over some things. But otherwise, you were left to your own devices, in Vancouver. Jensen's spare bedroom was your perfect office, at least until your new house was actually ready for you to move in to.

"Y/N?" Jensen's voice rang out, surprising you. He wasn't supposed to be home yet.

"In here!" You yelled back, shutting down your computer. Your work could wait a little bit, but being back in Jensen's arms couldn't. Standing up, you made it to the door just as Jensen rounded the hallway. A huge smile on his face, he opened his arms, and you raced into them, still amazed that this amazing man had fallen for you. "What are you doing home so early?" You asked him, tilting your head up so you could peck his lips.

"Jared messed up the set, so we can't do any filming until tomorrow." He told you. "But I don't mind. It gives me time to spend with my special girl. Unless you have more pressing matters."

"Nope. Nothing that can't wait." You told him, knowing you would have to work twice as hard tomorrow to be ready for next week's convention, but you didn't care. It was a rare occurrence, an afternoon spent with Jensen, and you needed it. "What's your plan?"

"I thought we could just head to the beach, relax." He said, and you nodded.

Within an hour, Jensen was parking at the far end of the lot. Being a Wednesday, there weren't many cars, and you were grateful to have the beach mainly to yourself. Grabbing a blanket and a coat, you let Jensen carry the picnic basket.

Heading down the stairs, you found the perfect spot. Sheltered from the wind, it had the best view of the ocean. Settling the blanket down, you sat down, Jensen sitting next to you. Lounging back, you stared up at the sky, a huge smile on your face.

"What are you thinking about?" Jensen asked, his sparkling green eyes coming into your vision, a smile on his own face.

"How happy I am." You told him, messing with the promise ring on your finger. "I love Vancouver, and my job. And I love you. Everything just seems so great. I never expected it to be this way."

"I will always be forever grateful that we had a convention held in your hotel. That it led me to you." He answered, pulling you into his arm. The two of you laying there, he had his arm wrapped around your shoulder, and you were more than content in the silence.

"It's almost break time." He started saying. "I have a couple of conventions already signed up, but after that I want to take you somewhere. Anywhere."

"I'd like that." You agreed.

"I'd also like it if we changed that ring of yours." He announced, sitting up suddenly. Narrowing your eyes at him, wondering what he was meaning, he got into a kneeling position. Gasping quietly, you held a hand over your mouth, knowing what was going to happen. "Y/N, I know we had talked about taking things slow. That's why I had given you the promise ring. But I don't want to wait any more. I love you so much, and I want more than just a promise ring. I want you by my side, forever. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Nodding instantly, you threw your arms around his shoulder, pressing your lips to his multiple times, beyond happy. "Yes! Of course, yes!!" You exclaimed. Grasping your hand, he pulled off the small promise ring, placing a large diamond ring in its place.

"Thank god." He breathed out, relieved. "I've been worrying about that all week." He said.

"You had nothing to worry about. I love you, and I can't wait until we're married." You insisted. "I just had a feeling today would be a good day. Now I know it's an amazing day."

"Best day ever." He agreed, pulling you down until you were laying underneath him on the blanket. With his arms on both sides of you, he leaned down, pressing his lips sweetly against yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to end this story!! Thank you so much for reading it!!


End file.
